


When You Wish Upon A Star

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Kingdom, Cuban Lance(Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epcot, Facetiming with lance’s family, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hollywood Studios, Keith and Lance have to share a bed, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is not into theme parks, Lance brings his friends to his family, M/M, Magic Kingdom, My First Fanfic, christmas break, disney world au, italian pidge, princess makeovers ×, uncle lance - Freeform, upcoming digital art, upcoming tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Lance and Hunk are the biggest Disney fans in the universe. They have seen every Disney movie/TV show and know all the songs. They convince their friends to go to Disney World in Orlando, Florida for Christmas break. Keith doesn't want to go but Shiro is making him. Lance and Keith's rival changes to something magical throughout the week.





	1. you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!

* * *

 

 

 _(1:27)_ ** _sirlancealot(lance)_** just made a group chat with **_madscientist(pidge),_** **_sunshinechef(hunk),_** **_firecat(keith),_** **_spacedad(shiro),_** _and_ ** _notyourprincess(allura)_**

 

_ (1:27)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** what r u guys doing for christmas break?

_ (1:30)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ **  wtf, lance

_(1:30)_ **_firecat(keith)-_** it's one in the morning

 _(1:30)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_** and yet u still answered

 _(1:31)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_** so, back to my question. what r u guys doing for christmas break?

_ (1:32)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ ** why r u like this?

_(1:32)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_** what does that mean?!

_ (1:35)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ ** you could have asked that yesterday or later today, when you know

_ (1:35)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ **  when we're not sleeping

_(1:35)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_** o don't be like that, pidge

_ (1:35)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** I'm just asking a reasonable question

_ (1:36)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** at one in the morning?

_ (1:36)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ ** ya I don't think it's reasonable

 

_ (1:40)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** hey, why don't we all go somewhere?

_ (1:40)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ ** HUNK!!!!

_ (1:40)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ **  what?

_ (1:40)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ ** we were done with the conversation

_ (1:41)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** \- technically, you guys just stop talking.

_ (1:41)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** __ shiro...that's basically the definition of ending a conversation

_ (1:41)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** \- ok, smarty-pants

_ (1:40)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** also, you guys didn't say that you were done talking or typing.

_(1:41)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_** alright, if we all going somewhere, then where r we going?

 _(1:41)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_**  cause I got some ideas

_ (1:42)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** oh no. here we go

_(1:42)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_**  ugh what is that suppose to mean?

_ (1:42)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** it means that u were going to say weird places like Las Vegas or something

_(1:42)_ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_** so you agree with the idea?

_ (1:42)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** noooo

_ (1:42)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** I don't want be there when Lance gets wasted and married the first girl he thinks is cute.

_ (1:42)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** and then, the next day, the girl is actually a 37 year old man.

_ (1:42)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** hey! that would never happen

_ (1:42)  _ **_notyourprincess(allura)-_ ** ya we wouldn't want that happen ;-)

_ (1:42)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** \- allura!

_ (1:42)  _ **_notyourprincess(allura)-_ ** sorry, babe! It's just funny to think of lance that drunk

_ (1:43)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ **  If you ask me, Keith would be the guy Lance would marry

_ (1:43)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ ** bc you know, of the hair

_ (1:43)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** WHAT?!?!

_ (1:43)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?!

_ (1:43)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** you should be lucky to have someone as beautiful as me!

_ (1:43)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** _ \-  _ oh god

_ (1:43)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** hey! I have an idea!

_ (1:43)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ **  ugh. what is it, hunk

_ (1:43)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** well, lance. I think you will like this idea more than anyone.

_ (1:44)  _ **_madscientist(pidge)-_ **  just say it already!

_ (1:44)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ **  I think we should go to.... DISNEY WORLD

_ (1:44)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ **  AAHHHH!!!!!! YESYESYESYES

_ (1:44)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** NO

_ (1:44)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** WHY NOT?!?!

_ (1:44)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** I hate theme parks

_ (1:44)  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** WHAT?! DISNEY IS THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!

_ (1:44)  _ **_notyourprincess(allura)-_ ** I like the idea

_(1:44)_ **_madscientist(pidge)-_**   me too

_ (1:44)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** _ - _ I also, like the idea

_ (1:44) _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** but I don't!

_ (1:44)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** _ - _ we're going

_ (1:44)  _ **_notyourprincess(allura)-_ ** I'll buy Disney tickets and book a hotel

_(1:44)_ **_madscientist(pidge)-_** I'll buy plane tickets for tomorrow

_ (1:44)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** oooo this is exciting!

_ (1:56  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ **  ok, so what time do I have to be ready?

_(1:56)_ **_madscientist(pidge)-_** 7:00 am since our flight leaves at 11:00 am

_ (1:56  _ **_sirlancealot(lance)-_ ** great! I should go to sleep... BYE

_(1:56)_ **_madscientist(pidge)-_** bye

_ (1:56)  _ **_notyourprincess(allura)-_ ** good bye

_ (1:56)  _ **_spacedad(shiro)_ ** _ \-  _ see you guys tomorrow

_ (1:56)  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)-_ ** OMG I'm too excited to type BYE

_ (1:56)  _ **_firecat(keith)-_ ** uuuuggghhhh

 

* * *

 

 

Day 1

7:30 am

_ "Where is Lance? He should have been down here 30 minutes ago!" _

Pidge was getting frustrated since Lance was the one that ask what time he should be ready. They were all in the minivan, in front of a apartment building. It was snowing , so everyone was freezing and tired. Finally, they see the front door open. The person that opened the door wasn't Lance; it was an old lady holding presents with her weak arms. Everyone was pissed and tired, especially Pidge and Keith.

 

7:55 am

_ "I'm calling him." _

Pidge takes off her green gloves and takes out her phone. She dials Lance's number and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. The phone rang 4 times, then there was  a pause.

_ "Hello?" _

_ "LANCE! Where the fuck are you?! We have been outside of your apartment building for 55 minutes!" _  Pidge was angry as hell and so was everyone else.

_ "Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! I have been waiting for you guys for an hour! What street are you guys at?" _

_ "Oak lord street." _

_ "No... guys, I live on Oak lend street." _

Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

Keith takes the phone.

_ “That's on the other side of town!"   _

_ "Sorry, guys! Wait... why am I apologizing? It's you that is in the wrong place!" _

_ "Stop rubbing it in, Mcclain." _

_ "I do what I want, mullet!" _

_ “Why you little…” _

Great, now Lance and Keith are arguing while they were an hour late for the airport. This was not a good time to argue about something small. They had to get Lance and go to the airport. Shiro and Allura were giving disappointing parent looks at the phone and Keith. Finally, Pidge takes her phone back from Keith, who looked like he was going to smash it on the ground.

_ "We're coming to get you, Lance." _

_ "Good. Call me you are nearby."    _ Lance ended the call with an angry tone in his voice. Keith and him must have had a really bad fight to tick Lance off when it’s the day they’re going to Disney World.

 

8:37 am

When they got close to Oak lend street, Pidge calls Lance to inform him that they were near. Once they past the street sign, they see a young man in a ocean-printed bomber jacket, in front of a building. He had 2 grey and blue suitcases on each side of his body. He was wearing a blue knitted beanie and a necklace that had a silver lion hanging from it.  _ “There’s Lance!” _ Pidge yelled with a finger pointing at Lance, inside the minivan. Shiro parks next to the sidewalk where Lance was.

Lance opens the car door on Keith’s side. _ “What took you guys so long?” _ Keith groaned at that question. Lance shakes his shoes to get the snow out of them and got in. He sat next to Hunk in the back, while Pidge and Keith sat in the middle of the car.

 

8:49 am

Lance and Hunk talked about what they were going to do in Disney World and who they wanted  to meet. Keith looked outside of the car window to see the snow fall and zoned out. He thought about how the semester was and what he was going to do differently next semester.

Keith came back to reality when he felt a finger poke his shoulder. Keith turns around and sees Lance staring at him.  _ “What?”  _ He tried to not sound threatening.  _ “What are you going to do when we get to Disney World?”  _ Lance asked the question with a cute smile on his face that made Keith blush a little.  _ “I don’t know. I’m not the kind of person that likes theme parks.”  _ Lance’s smile falls.  _ “Yeah, I know. Well, maybe that might change. After going to Disney, I bet you will want to go to theme parks everyday .”  _  Keith doubted that.

_ “Pidge, you should meet Mike Wazowski! You two are the same person! Size wise.”  _ Lance had a grin on his face, waiting for Pidge to comment.  _ “Fuck off, Lance.”  _ He just laughed and continued the conversation that he had with Hunk.

 

9:24 am

Everyone was relieved that they finally made it to the airport. They don’t have to listen to Lance’s music chooses anymore. Keith hates Beyoncé, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, and the other signers Lance made Shiro play in the car.

Hunk and Shiro were taking out the suitcases in the parking lot. Hunk takes out Lance’s suitcases with a red face. He drops them on the floor with a gasp.  _ “What do you have in there?! ROCKS?!”  _ Lance puts a hand on his hip.  _ “I like to be organized. I only brought my clothes, shoes, skin care products, and other things I can’t remember.”  _  Keith rolled his eyes.

 

9:51 am

After passing through security, they sat near the gate to wait for the plane to arrive. _ “Hunk and I are going to get snacks for the plane. Anybody want anything?” _ Lance announced to the group. Keith was on his phone, Pidge and Allura were talking, and Shiro was checking that everything was correct. _ “I want skittles and Pepsi.”  _ Pidge said quickly to Lance and went back talking to Allura. _ “Nothing for me.” _ Allura answered. _ “Black twizzles, please” _ Shiro said holding everyone’s passports.  _ “Ok, anything for you, Keith?” _ Keith looks up at his phone. He noticed that everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer. _ “No.” _ He went back to looking at his Instagram. _ “Alright, we’ll be right back.” _ And like that, Lance and Hunk were gone.

 

10:50 am

“Ok, here are the tickets. Any questions?” While saying that, Pidge sounded like a flight attendant asking if anyone wanted peanuts.

_“Wait, am I next to the window?”_ _“Yes, Lance. You’re next to the window.”_ Pidge answered in a sarcastic way. Lance just glared at her. _“Why do you say it that way?”_ Pidge looked at him with a disappointed frown on her face. _“Because you can’t figure out yourself if you’re next to the window or not!”_

Keith snorted, still looking at his ticket and phone. Lance turns to his direction.  _ “What are you laughing at, mullet boy?!” “You, dumbass!”  _ Keith bites back.  _ “Well, you are a big--” _ Lance was cut off by the seat number on Keith’s ticket.

_ “What are you doing?! Give me back my ticket!”   _ Lance took it and looked at his and Keith’s ticket next to each other. Keith was about to attack Lance for taking his ticket without asking.  _ “Give it back!”  _

_ “Wait!”  _ Lance finally realized the problem.

 

Name: Lance Mcclain

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Date: 12/19/2017

Flight: Sindhi, Ohio to Orlando, Florida

Gate: 206

**Seat: S6**

 

Name: Keith Kogane

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Date: 12/19/2017

Flight: Sindhi, Ohio to Orlando, Florida

Gate: 206

**Seat: S5**

 

They were next to each other.

 

_ “PIDGE!!” “What, Lance?”  _ Pidge asked, scrolling through tumblr.  _ “Why am I next to him?”  _ Lance asked with a calm voice at first, but then his voice raised when he finished his sentence. He was pointing at Keith with a shaky finger.

_ “Because Hunk needs to be near the aisle, Allura and Shiro wanted to sit together, and I don’t you drooling on my shoulder.” “Hey, I don’t drool!”  _ Everyone looked at Lance with one eyebrow up.  _ “Ok, maybe a little. But why can’t I sit with Allura and Shiro or Keith sits with them?” “Because Allura likes to sit next to the window, like you, and do you really hate Keith that much to put him next to those love birds?”  _ Lance looked at Keith with disgust.  _ “Maybe…”  _  Keith just kept quiet; he didn’t want to continue the fight. Then, he heard something over the speakers of the airport.

**_“Flight Sindhi, Ohio to Orlando, Florida, Gate 206. Boarding first class, now.”_ **

Keith looked at his phone.

**10:56 am.**

_ “Guys, the plane’s early. We have to get ready for when they call our class!”  _ Pidge and Lance were still arguing. Keith wasn’t that surprised that she put Lance next to him. Everyone knows that they need to bond and be better friends. They were rivals, so he wouldn’t say that they were friends. Maybe frenemies.  _ “What did you say, Keith?”  _ It was Pidge ,ending the fight between her and Lance.  _ “I said that our class is going to be called any minute now.”  “Thanks, Keith. Lance, you will have to deal with it. It’s only 3 hours. I think you will survive.”  _ Everyone just wanted to get on the plane and relax.  _ “Fine. But, you better not annoy me during the plane ride.”  _ Lance pointed at Keith. Keith answer back,  _ “I’m not the one that needs to be told that, idiot.”  _ They both give glares at each other.

**_“Flight Sindhi, Ohio to Orlando, Florida. Gate 206. Boarding second class.”_ **

_ “That’s us,”  _ came out of Shiro, who has been quiet this whole time. Everyone gathered their things. All of them were excited to go on the plane; after all the arguing and confusion that day, they wanted to rest. Its nice to know that they don’t have to worry on the plane for anything to happen in the air.

They all line up in front of the gate with other people. A pretty flight attendant was scanning the tickets. Her face showed ‘why am I here’. Lance was up next to get on the plane. Lance thought he could cheer her up with his beautiful face and charming personality. Her name tag was upside down on her shirt.  _ “Hey...Nyma!”  _ It was hard for him to read it.  _ “Hi…” _ She sarcastically said. She tried to put on a smile, but it wasn’t working. She scanned Lance’s ticket. Lance started, _ "Are you fl--"  _ She wasn’t interested.  _ “Next!”   _ It seemed as if she has met too many guys like Lance. He looked hurt. 

 

11:07 am

Everyone was on board and ready to go. The flight attendant that was scanning the tickets earlier, was showing how to put on a life vest. Keith wanted to hear because he is always cautious about everything, so he just wanted to be prepared. Lance wasn’t interested, so he put on his blue headphones and put his music way too loud. Keith could hear the Christmas music clearer than the flight attendant. Every time the attendant spook, she was interrupted by 'Jingle Bell Rock’. Keith was annoyed that he couldn't hear an important element to the plane ride. This is going to be a long week, Keith thought.

 

1:47 pm

Keith woke up stiff. He must have slept in a bad position. Then, he felt something on his shoulder. He turns his head slowly and finds Lance sleeping on his left shoulder. His heart stopped. Keith turned red at the sight of ‘sleeping beauty’. Lance looked very peaceful and calm, even though he was drooling a little. He didn’t know if he should wake him up or leave him alone. Keith doesn’t admit, but it felt nice. He smiled, still looking at Lance. Suddenly, there was a flash on Keith’s right side. Pidge took a picture of them, while Keith was smiling.  _ “What was that for?”  _ Pidge grinned.  _ “Evidence. For when you guys say you hate each other, I know that you’re lying.”  _ She went back to her music.

He wasn’t going to fight Pidge to delete because when Lance sees it, he will do all the arguing. Keith was surprised that Lance didn’t wake up from the flash. He had no idea  why, but he has the urge to brush Lance’s hair. Lance’s hair looked so soft on Keith shoulder. When he was about to touch it, Lance moved a little and opened his eyes slowly. Keith froze, moved his hand as fast as possible so Lance wouldn’t notice, and close his eyes, as if he was asleep. Lance looked up and saw Keith ‘asleep’. Lance jerked up quickly and turned to the window. Keith opened his left eye and sees Lance’s face red. Keith, himself, blushes and smiled. Pidge adjusted her glasses and looked at them.

“Idiots.”

 

2:49 pm

They arrived in Florida on time. The ride was awkward since Lance and Keith felt weird about what happened earlier. Lance looked outside through his window and thought it was beautiful. Next, he sees the airport a few miles away from where the lane was flying. Lance’s face lit up when he realized that he was one day closer to going to Disney World. The plane landed with a bump. Then, the pilot was on.

**_“Attention, passengers. We have arrived in Orlando, Florida. Be prepared to aboard off the plane in a few minutes.”_ **

_ “Pidge, do you need help to get your suitcase?”  _ Since Pidge was small and her small arms can barely reach anything, Lance wanted to see if she needed help.  _ “No, Lance. I can do it.”  _ All the lights come on and everyone unbuckled their seat belts. Pidge gets up to get her suitcase on the very top of Lance’s and Keith’s suitcases. She reaches as far as her little arms can go. Lance makes Keith move his legs to get through and stands next to Pidge, who is still struggling. Lance easily reaches his suitcase and Pidge’ suitcase.  _ “Shorty.” _ She just glares at Lance, punishes him in the arm, and takes her suitcase.  _ “...Thanks,”  _ She whispers. Lance laughs and moves his head down to see Keith.  _ “Do you also need me to get yours?”  _ Keith turns red with frustration. He gets up so fast that he forgot that there was a ceiling over his head. Keith yelped and then everyone on the plane looked at him with confusion. Lance started to laugh so hard. Pidge and everyone else joined in the laughter. Keith feels the heat from his neck rises up. The laughter dies down and everyone went back to getting their stuff. Keith glares at Lance, who was still laughing.  _ “You didn’t have to laugh at me.”  _ Lance wiped a tear from his eye.  _ “I’m sorry. It’s just so funny!”  _ Keith groans and shoves Lance out of the way.  _ “Hey, you don’t have to push me!”  _ Keith looks back at Lance and sees him with an angry face.  _ “Come on, we have to go.” _

T hey just glared at each other.


	2. can you feel the love tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Magic Kingdom. More magic, more blushing, you get the idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished I updated earlier...oh well! 
> 
> Wanted to update before season two! AAHHH its almost here!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

oops there's a cover going?! Yup, the artist, finallyadragon, is doing the cover! There will be process pictures in each chapter. It will be finished by chapter 4 or 5! :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3:37 pm 

The ride to the hotel was awkward. Nobody talked, so only the christmas music was heard in the car.  Lance looked out the window and smiled at the sight of christmas lights shining on every house they passed by. The hotel was beautiful, not surprising since Allura has the money of a princess. _“Here u go, ma’am. Enjoy your stay here!”_ The lady behind the counter gave the key cards of the rooms to Allura. She handed one to Pidge, Shiro, and Lance.

_“Ok, so I’m rooming with Hunk, right?”_ Allura and Pidge smirk at the same time. _“Nope, I’m rooming with Hunk.”_ Pidge said with her chin up. Lance was confused. _“Ok, but I can’t room with Shiro and Allura because u know. So who is--”_ He paused when he realized the horror coming his way. _“Oh no. No,no,no,no,no!”_ Keith realized it too. _“I am not sharing a room with Keith!”_

Pidge didn’t look impressed. _“Why not? You two have to get along and the only way for that to happen is for you to share a room.”_ Lance had a face of disbelief. So many things were going through Keith’s head. Are the guys planning something or are do they just want Lance and him to get along as true friends.

_“Oh no! After the fight about the seating arrangements, I am not doing that again!”_ Pidge made a groan. _“ And did you enjoy the ride?” “NO!”_  Pidge shrugged and took out her phone. A ding came from it. Everyone’s phones ringed that a text message was sent. Lance opened his and saw the picture that Pidge took on the plane. His face turned red. _“Lance, why is your face so red?”_ Pidge had a smile on her face. Lance looks at the picture closely, making sure it wasn’t tampered with. Then, he noticed that Keith was smiling at him in the picture. Lance turns to look at him and asked, _“Why are you smiling?”_ He was surprisingly not angry. Just confused.

Keith blushes and opens his mouth, until Hunk interrupted him _. “Come on guys. We have to go rest, then we can go to Disney World tomorrow!”_ He said with a squeal at the end. _“Hunk’s right. Let’s get to our rooms and rest so we can be awake to walk around Disney tomorrow._ ” Shiro said with confidence. Hunk and Shiro gathered everyone’s bags to the hotel’s elevator. Keith’s face was still red and Lance was still annoyed. They all went into the elevator and Lance glared at Pidge and Keith the whole way up.

The elevator doors opened on level 5 and everyone moved quickly. Hunk, Allura,and Shiro felt the tension, so they wanted to get out of there as fast as they could. _“Ok, so we will meet tomorrow in the lobby at 10:30 am , so we can eat breakfast and go to Disney World.”_ Pidge said next to Hunk. _“Are there two beds?”_ Lance asked with two fingers up. Allura smiled. _“Nope, sorry.”_  His fingers dropped slowly. Lance became angry. _“Then, I--” “Look, I’m really tired, Lance. I can deal with you later. Just deal with it, ok? Happy resting!”_ Allura opened the door and walked into her room. Shiro followed. _“Well, see u tomorrow.”_ Pidge said while passing Lance and Keith. Hunk opened their hotel room and grabbed Pidge’s and his suitcases. He waved to them and walked in.  

Lance and Keith were alone in the hallway of the hotel. Awkwardness was in the air. _“So--”_ Keith started, _“--what’s our room number?”_ Lance looked at the key card. _“Room 27.”_ They both looked around, but the numbers that were on the doors of the rooms were in the 10s area. They walked around the corner and saw a 20 on a door. They walked through the hallway and finally found room 27. _“Why is it so far away from the others?”_ Keith asked turning to Lance, who was opening the room. _“I don’t know. Hey, do u mind if I facetime my family for a bit?”_ Lance asked still opening the room. There was a ding on the knob and it opened. _“Uh, yeah sure.”_ Lance gave a small smile to Keith.

They walked in and gasped at the sight of their hotel room. The room had a christmas tree next to a beautiful fireplace and a balcony with chairs that had the view of Disney World in the distance. It had high ceilings and had a chandelier hanging over the bed. The bed was huge, which was lucky for them. They didn’t want it to be so awkward while sleeping. Lance went straight to the bathroom and yelled, _“There’s so much storage in here!”_ Keith let out a little laugh and yawned. _“Can I take a shower first?”_ Keith waited for an answer from Lance, but there was only silence. Keith slowly walked to the bathroom and found Lance looking at his reflection in the mirror. _“Everything ok?”_ Keith was concerned. Lance looked like he was lost in space. He came back to reality and asked, _“Say that again, Keith.” “I asked if I can take a shower first.”_ Lance looked away from his reflection and turned to Keith. _“Oh yeah! While you’re doing that, I’m going to facetime my fam.”_ Keith nodded to him and walked to the other side of the room to get his clothes from his red and black suitcase.

Lance finally got out of the bathroom and took out his phone. He sat on the bed and dialed a number. He put the camera to his face. The ring from the phone stopped. _“Hola! ¿Como estas, Lance?”_ Lance smiled. _“Muy bien, gracias Momma. ¿Como es papa?”_ His mom smiled back to her son. _“Bien, para ahora. ¿Como va escuela?” “Muy bien.¿ Es la familia en escuela o no?”_ His mom gave a face to him. _“¿Que te pensas?”_ Lance smirked at the camera. _“Ok, ¿donde estan?” “Aqui.”_ She put the camera back and kids, aunts, and uncles came up to the screen.

_“Hola!”_ Keith jumped a little when hearing the hello while walking to the bathroom. Lance laughs at him and smiled to himself to see his family members’ faces. _“Hola, Lydia! Hola, Dario! Hola, Julia!, Hola, Enrique, Javier, Daniella, y Marimar! Hola, Abuela Mary y Abuelo Gustavo!”_ Then, a little kid took the phone from Lance’s mom’s hands. _“Mira, Tio Lance! Yo dibujo ahora!”_ The kid showed a drawing of a blue lion to the camera. _“Hay, es muy bonito, Javier! ¿Como vas tu madre? ¿Esta bien?”_ Lance looked so happy while talking to his family. Keith blushed a little and closed the bathroom door. He could still hear them clearly.

_“Si, es bien! ¿Tu quieres a hablar con ella?”_ Javier asked with a smile on his face. _“Si, por favor.”_ A young woman came to the camera. _“Hola, hermano!”_ She had her

brown hair up in a ponytail and glasses over her brown eyes. _“Hola, Marimar! ¿Como vas?”_ Marimar smiled at her brother. _“Muy bien, gracias. ¿Que haces para vacaciones de Navidad?”_ Then, Keith finally turned on the shower. The water sounded loud and echoey in the hotel room.

_“¿Alguien hay?”_ Lance froze and Marimar raised an eyebrow to Lance. _“Lance,_

_do u have a girl in your room?”_ Lance looked at the screen with horror. _“Marimar! Don’t say that in english!”_ Marimar let out a small laugh. _“Come on, how is she?”_ Lance’s eyes opened wide. _“It’s not a girl. It’s just Keith. We have to share a room at the hotel.”_ Marimar raised her eyebrow again. _“Is it that guy you keep complaining about? What was it? His face and mullet?”_ Lance turned red. He lowered the volume on his older sister. He didn’t know if Keith could hear them.

He did, he heard everything. Lance talks about him to his family? Keith thought while he was washing his hair. He was confused and tired.

Lance talked to his family more while Keith was taking a shower. _“He’s not my boyfriend! Marimar, stop lying!”_ Marimar and her husband, Fernando , laughed to each other. Fernando came closer to the camera. _“You’re gay.” “Am not!”_ Fernando A and Marimar look at each other with disappointed faces and turn to Lance. _“Ok, maybe I might be bi.”_ Marimar was going to say something, but the camera moved and a young man came to the screen. _“MIGHT?!” “Go away, Dario! Besides, when did you learn english?”_ Dario smirked to the camera. _“Ever since the family started speaking it.”_ Lance froze and realized that his family could know that is happening. _“Wait, you’re telling me that everyone can understand what is going on?”_ Lance closed his eyes while speaking, praying the answer is no. _“Yup!”_ Dammit, Lance thought. His mom took her phone and said, _“Hijo, if you like men, then say it. Don’t lie.”_ He became frustrated and angry.

He was about to yell, then he heard the water from Keith’s shower stop. Lance looked at his phone and saw the whole family in front of the camera. He started to panic, but he didn’t understand why. _“Got to go, Momma. Adiós, todo el mundo!” “Wait! Where are you?”_ Lance heard the bathroom door open. _“Disney World.”_ His mom grew a smile on her face. _“Are you coming to Miami for Christmas?” “Let me ask my fri--!”_ Lance was cut off when he saw Keith come into the room with only sweatpants on. No shirt.

Lance’s heart stopped. The guy was ripped, not really surprising since Lance sees him at the gym all the time.

_“Well?”_ He forgot he was still facetiming with his family. Lance watched Keith while he was dying his hair with a towel. _“Hijo? What’s going on? Lance!”_ Keith looked up at Lance. _“Lance, your family is asking for you.”_ Lance came to reality and turned to the camera. _“Let me ask my friends about it.”_ His mom smiles, then Javier and Marimar came to the camera, _“Is your boyfriend there? Hi, Keith!”_ Javier waved and Marimar laughed. Keith blushed and walked closer to Lance. _“Ahaha! Will you shut up?!”_ Lance turned red and started to panic. Keith sat down and came to the camera. He was nervous as hell but he wanted embarrass Lance, so he took his chance. _“Hi, Lance’s sister and nephew.”_ Javier waved again and Marimar whispered something to her son. Javier started to giggle and whispered something to Marimar. _“Uh, what are you guys talking about?”_ Lance asked. He said it with worry in his voice. Marimar pointed somewhere and Javier was gone.

_“Hi, Keith. How are you?”_ Marimar asked with a smirk. Keith came closer to Lance to speak to the phone. _“Good. A little pissed at our friends, but it’s ok.”_ He smiled and looked at Lance, realized his position. He moved away a little and turned back to the camera. Marimar looked at the camera with a smile. _“Well, I’m let you two rest. Don’t do anything ‘goofy’ tonight. Get it?”_ Keith laughed and Lance blushed at the weird feeling coming from his chest. _“Ok, say goodbye, everyone!” Everyone came back to the camera. “Adios!”_ Lance and Keith waved goodbye. _“Bye!”_ The call ended _._

Silence was in the room for a few minutes. _“Well, I’m going to take a shower. Are you going to sleep now?”_ Keith looked at Lance, now standing up. _“No. I might read or go outside and watch the view.”_ Lance walked to his suitcase, which was next to the fireplace. The fire gave him a beautiful glow to his face. _“Ok, when I’m done, I’m going to sleep because I’m so fucking tired. From the incident of the wrong street, which by the way, was your fault.”_ The glow was gone. _“Hey, it was your fault! You should've told us where you lived.”_ Lance put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. _“Um, shouldn’t you know where I live? I know where you live.”_ Keith felt the burn in his neck and hands. _“One, that’s scary and two, no, I never gone to your house.”_ He tried not to sound like he was going to attack him. _“Whatever. I’m still blaming you.”_ Lance walked to the bathroom and closed the door. The water started quickly and Keith fell back on the bed.

He closed his eyes for a bit, but accidently fell asleep. When Lance came back from the shower, he found Keith passed out. He looked so peaceful on the bed that Lance didn’t want to move him. The problem was that Keith was sleeping horizontally. Lance got a blanket that he got downstairs and placed it on top of Keith. He got a pillow and put it under his head. Lance got another blanket and went outside to see the view before bed.

He sat in one of the chairs and smiled at the sunset. He thought of what to do in Disney World tomorrow. He also thought how he will survive the next week with Keith around him all the time. Lance was still very excited that he would be seeing his family if the gang will say yes.

Then, he heard footsteps. Lance turned around and saw Keith standing in the door, rubbing his eyes. “ _You_ _should_ _come_ _inside_. _It's_ _so_ _cold_ _and_ _I_ _hear_ _that_ _it_ _might_ _rain_ _tonight_.” Lance smiles. _“It's ok. I'm not cold and I love the rain.”_ Keith shrugged and came back in. Lance went back to looking at the view and thinking about life.

 

12:07 am.

Lance woke up with stress in his mind. He was so confused why he did. He looked at the clock next to the bedside table and covered his eyes with his hands. He was in bed, but doesn't remember how he got there. He only remembers looking at the view and everything else was bits and pieces. He turned to his right and found Keith and his bed hair. Lance didn't know to laugh or blush. He did both. The stress was gone after that, surprisingly.  He still felt sleepy, so he closed his eyes.

 

 

12/20/17 

Day 2 

11:45 am 

_“Oh my god, not again!”_ Pidge yelled in the lobby while everyone were waiting for Lance and Keith. _“I mean, Lance is ok. He's Lance, but Keith too?!”_  Allura smirked and nudged Pidge and Shiro. _“If they're sleepy still, then that means they were up aaall night.”_ She winked at the end. Pidge starts laughing and Hunk and Shiro gave looks to Allura.

Keith woke up from the alarm going off for an hour. He looked at the clock.

**11:47 am**

_“SHIT!”_ He jumped out of bed and ran to his suitcase. He ran to the bathroom with clothes in hand. Lance got up from the sound of running steps. His hair was a mess and his face looked tired. _“Why are you running?”_ Lance asked with a yawn. Keith got out of the bathroom and pointed at the clock. Lance turned and his eyes widen. _“HOLY SHIT! PIDGE IS GOING TO KILL US!”_ Lance jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair like he was the flash. So fast.

Then, he went to his suitcase and picked out clothes that made a huge mess on the floor. Clothes were everywhere and Lance was rushing the pick the perfect outfit. He found one and ran back to the bathroom. Keith was next to the door, waiting to go. Finally Lance came to the door and they were out of the room.

_“You think they won’t be there and still be sleeping?”_ Keith gave him a look while going down to the lobby in the elevator. _“You honestly believe that? They probably were there before 10:30.”_ Lance was afraid he would say that.

The elevator opened to the lobby and they saw Pidge,looking at her phone, walking back and forth while the others talking calmly. Pidge looked up and saw them in the distance. She started to walk fast towards Lance and Keith. They were both terrified for what was going to happen next. _“Took a long nap, have you?!”_ Lance was going to apologize, but Pidge interrupted him. _“No, don’t say anything! We have to catch the bus since the taxi driver wouldn’t wait any longer for you guys.”_ She went outside and everyone followed.

The bus drove past by the bus sign and stopped to pick up passengers. Everyone went on and Pidge went to the bus driver to tell him the destination. She sat down, next to Keith, while Hunk and Lance were screaming with excitement.

After a few minutes, Lance and Hunk calmed down. Until, Lance looked out the window and gasped with excitement. Everyone turned to Lance’s view and gasped also. The view was the Disney World sign and Mickey Mouse waving to the drivers passing by. _“Omg, we're actually here! Like this is amazing! I haven't been here since I was a kid!”_ Lance turned to Hunk with a huge smile on his face. _“I wonder what we're going to do first.”_

The bus stopped at the entrance to the parking lot. Hunk and Lance, jump with happiness on their feet, out of the bus and the others followed. They were swirling around the whole parking lot and singing Disney songs. Keith just wanted to shut them up, but surprisingly, Pidge  was smiling and humming to the songs.

Allura handed out the tickets to everyone that she had in her purse. They passed through the ticket line and stopped to go to the bathroom. _“Now what?”_ Lance asked with his hands on his hips. Then, a 40 year old man with orange hair and an orange mustache screamed out in the crowd, _“Voltron Lions?!Voltron?!”_ He had a British accent. Allura turns to his direction and raised her hand in the air. _“Here!”_ The old man saw her hand and started to walk toward them. Lance goes next to Allura and asked, “ _Why did you name us our college’s mascot?” “ I don’t know. It just suits you guys.”_ They paused as the old man came closer. He was wearing a nametag that said, Coran, and a Disney worker outfit. He was hold a clipboard with a list on it.

“ _Hello, Voltron Lions! My name’s Coran and I will be your tour guide for the week you will be here at Disney world,--”_ He does jazz hands with a smile on his face. _“the greatest place on Earth!”_ Keith already didn't like him.

“ _Ok, first things first. We will go to Cinderella’s castle for you all to get makeovers.”_ Everyone paused and looked at each other with confusion. _“Makeovers?”_ Keith asked with his eyebrow up. _“Yes! Allura here said that you guys would love it. Now, come on. We don't have that much time to do everything you want to do since you guys can in a little late.”_ He clapped his hands together and walked toward the castle. He turned around and saw the group was not moving. He signaled them to his direction and waited for them to move. They started to walk and Allura and Shiro were in the front.

They walk into the Cinderella castle and smiled at the beautiful sight that was the castle. They walked into the Cinderella castle and were amazing how beautiful it was. The Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo boutique was next to a gift shop with Disney merch. They were in the middle of the boutique and everyone stared. Coran turned to them and said, _“Ok, everyone! We're here at the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo boutique, where you six will become beautiful princesses and princes. The people that will make you beautiful are the fairy godmothers!”_ Coran waved a hand around the room and the women that were doing the makeup waved to them.

_“Ok, when I point to someone, I will assign them a fairy godmother. You will all have a fairy godmother, if that wasn't clear.”_ Coran closed his eyes and moved his finger around in the air. Then, it stopped on Hunk. Coran opened his eyes and walked to him. _“Ok, big guy, you will be assigned to Fairy godmother Shay.”_ He pointed to a tall, buff girl with hoop earrings. She had golden eyes and freckles on her dark skin

Hunk blushed at the beauty he was assigned to. Lance and Pidge smirked at each other and teased their friend. Hunk slowly walked to her station and greeted himself when he got to her. “ _Hi, I’m Hunk. Coran assigned me to you.”_ Shay smiles and blushed at her customer. _“Hi, I’m Shay, your fairy godmother for today. Nice to meet you, Hunk.”_ They made eye contact and looked away, blushing. Pidge and Lance stund between them and sang, ‘Can you feel the love tonight.’ Pidge couldn’t finish the song because she was dying of laughter while Lance continued.  Hunk shooed them away and kept talking to Shay. _“So, what is your favorite princess or prince?” Shay asked with a smile on her face. Hunk felt like her smile was the sun shining on a new day. “Um...well, I just saw Moana and I really like her. She’s not a princess , but she’s Hawaiian like me and I want to represent that.”_ Shay smiled while nodding to him. She turned around and blushed at Hunk’s confidence.

While Shay was getting everything ready to dazzle up Hunk, Coran closed his eyes again to assign another person to someone. His finger landed on Keith and Coran opened his eyes again. _“You will be assigned with fairy godmother Jordan!”_ Keith raised his eyebrow. _“Shouldn’t it be fairy godfather? Also, I’m not doing it.”_ Coran walked towards him and Lance pushed Keith forward. _“Not really and you’re doing it.”_ Coran was so close to Keith’s face while saying that. _“Come on, Keith. It’ll be fun. Besides, you don’t want to be the outsider of the group, would you?”_ Lance said behind him. Keith turned around and glared at him. _“Fine! But, only if you don’t make fun of me.”_ Keith pointed at Lance with serious look on his face. _“How would I ever?”_ Lance said with a smirk. Coran kept assigning people to fairy godmothers and fathers. Shiro was the last one to be assigned.

 

12:04 pm 

Everyone was done, except Keith. They were outside in the cool air, waiting for him. Allura was Tiana, Shiro was Naveen, Hunk was Moana, Pidge was Rapunzel without her long hair, and Lance was Ariel. _“What is taking him so long? I want to make fun of him already!” “Didn’t you promise him to not make fun of him?”_ Pidge asked while on her phone, taking pictures with Hunk and Allura. _“You really think I keep my promises?”_ Lance asked with his hand on his hip. Pidge raised an eyebrow. _“True.”_

Then, they hear the door open with a ring. There was Keith, dressed up Snow White with a red ribbon holding back his hair. He was wearing bright red lipstick. Lance almost fell off the chair he was sitting in. He looked at Keith with a weird feeling in his heart. Keith met eyes with Lance.Then, he looked down at his red sneakers. _“Will you stop staring at me? I know I look stupid, so just don’t make fun of me.” “NO! You don’t! You look uhh…--”_ Keith looked up with wide eyes. Lance turned red like Keith’s lips. “--Nothing... Never mind.” Keith frowned a little. It seemed that he wanted Lance to say something different.  

_“Ok, you two lovebirds. Let’s take a picture. Coran, do you mind if you take the picture of us?”_ Pidge asked with a smile on her face. Coran smiles back. _“Why certainly!”_ Coran takes Pidge's green phone and everyone crowded around Pidge.They were behind a beautiful christmas tree with disney decorations. The phone flashed and dinged to let Coran know the picture was taken. Pidge walked to Coran and took her phone back to check the picture. _“Hope it worked! I'm not the best at pictures.”_ The picture was upside down. _“It’s ok. I can just reset the picture to turn this way aaand--”_ The picture was up right. _“--There!”_ Everyone smirked to each other while Coran was amazed at Pidge’s tech skills. They knew Pidge was good at science and technology.

_“Amazing! You’ve got a talent there.”_ Coran told Pidge while holding at his clipboard. _“Thanks. I know.”_ Pidge said while being nudged by Shiro. All of a sudden, there was a growling noise. Hunk put a hand to his stomach. _“Sorry! That was me. I’m really hungry. Can we eat now?”_ Coran looked at his clipboard. _“Well, there is a little carts with snacks around this ride over here.”_ Hunk smiled to Coran and said, _“Ok then, let's go!”_ He started to run to the other side of the ride and Pidge ran after him. Everyone else followed after a minute passed.

_“Is he always hungry?”_ Coran asked Lance, who was walking next to him. _“Oh yeah. Aaall the time. You get used to it after being friends with him for so many years.”_ Lance said while thinking about the first day he met Hunk in Kindergarten. He was sitting alone, drawing a beach, when Hunk went to sit next to him. He saw Hunk sitting next to him and Hunk asked if he wanted any of his candy bar. Lance loved that moment because that was day he met his best friend. Lance came back to reality when he smelled popcorn in the air. He looked around and found where is was coming from. Pidge was eating a big bucket of popcorn with Hunk next her, eating a big turkey leg. He wanted popcorn. _“Pidge, buddy, can I some popcorn?”_ Pidge raised her eyebrow. _“Eat my ass, Lance. No. Not a chance.”_ Lance made a sad puppy dog face. _“Pleeease!”_ Pidge started to walk backwards. _“No! Get your own popcorn!”_ Lance walked forward her and tried to steal the popcorn, but Pidge was fast and ran behind Shiro. _“Ok, that’s_ _enough. Lance, the popcorn stand is right there and you have money. Pidge, don’t run with food.”_ Shiro said with a dad voice. _“Fine.”_ They both said under their breath, glaring at each other. Lance stook his tongue out while Pidge flipped him off.

Lance walked to the pop stand and bought his popcorn with soda. Keith smelled the popcorn and his stomach growled. He looked around and saw a hot dog and turkey leg stand. _“I’m going to go buy me a turkey leg since I’m hungry as shit.”_ Keith announced to the group. Allura also saw the stand and said, _“I’ll come with you, so I can get a hot dog. Babe, do you want anything?”_ She asked Shiro. _“Uh, can you get me a hot dog? No toppings, please.”_ Allura nodded to him and she and Keith walked to the stand. While walking, they looked at the christmas themed disney decorates for the holidays. It was pretty hot in Orlando compared to Ohio, Keith thought. The line was line was a little long; makes sense since it was vacation for everyone around the holidays.

When they were at the line, Keith looked back at the group. Lance and Hunk were talking in a melody, so they probably singing disney songs. Shiro, Coran, and Pidge was talking together, maybe about science and technology. They all looked so happy, especially Lance. His smile was so wide that it looked like he slept with a hanger in his mouth. Keith smiled, which was a mistake for what happened next. He felt a nudge on his elbow. He turned back to the front of the line, still smiling. Allura told him to move a little to catch up the line before anyone behind them get mad. Allura noticed Keith smiling. She looked back to the group and smirked at him. Keith saw her smirk and  realized he was still smiling. He made a serious face, but it was too late. _“Oh no! Don’t you change your expression. I know you are happy to be here, so don’t try to hide it.”_ Allura said with her finger in front of Keith’s face. Keith blushed, but she was right. It’s only lunch time and he’s had a great time already. Something made him happier though, but he couldn’t think what it was.

_“Anyway...I guess ‘babe’ is my brother’s new name, hm?”_ He asked, trying to change the subject. Allura smiled a little. _“Yeah, I guess. I mean we are dating, so I think it’s appropriate. In other words, yes, I changed Shiro’s name to babe.”_ Keith laughed a little at Allura’s joke. He wondered if he would find anyone to love and call them ‘babe’. Finally, it was their turn to order. After a few minutes, they came back to the group with their food. They found everyone relaxing and  singing along with Lance and Hunk while they sang Hakuna Matata. Keith sat next to Lance while Allura sat between Shiro and Coran. She passed Shiro his plain hot dog to him and Keith ate his turkey leg with happiness. After they finished the song, Lance wanted to ask a question to the group. “ _Hey, so yesterday, I facetimed my mom and  she asked if you guys wanted to drive down to Miami for Christmas. Do you guys want to go?”_ Pidge looked at the calendar on her phone and replied, _“We would have to go earlier since we have class on Tuesday and leave on Christmas day, which is Sunday.”_ Lance smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his family earlier than planned. _“Sure! Let me call my mom to see when is a good ‘pre-christmas’ day.”_  Lance gets up and walks away from the group with his phone ringing.

_“So, were you in the room when he was facetiming his family?”_ Pidge asked while pushing up her glasses. Keith raised an eyebrow. _“How did you know his family was there?”_ Pidge crossed her arms with pursed lips. _“Because every time Lance facetimes his mom, the family is always there. Anyway, back to my question. Were you in the room?”_ Keith raised his eyebrow again. _“No. I was in the shower but afterwards, I met Lance’s sister and nephew.”_ Pidge put a finger on her chin _. “Hm...Daniella or Marimar?” “Marimar. Wait, you know them?”_ Pidge made a face to Keith. _“Of course! I met them all! You are not prepared for all the family members you will meet. You only met one of the nice ones. There are crazier members of the family,--”_ She came closer to Keith. _“--including Lance.”_ Keith laughed, but it was interrupted by someone. _“What’s so funny?”_ Lance asked, coming back from the call, grinning to Keith. Keith blushed a little and said, “Oh, nothing. So what’s the plan for the ‘pre-christmas’ day?” Lance’s grin grew a little. _“Aww. Are you quoting me?”_ Keith made a face of disgust. _“What?”_ Lance came closer to Keith. _“I said ‘pre-christmas’ first and you just said it now. So, you were quoting me. How cute…”_ He was uncomfortably close, like 2 inches away close. Everyone was watching them closely. Coran came close to Allura and asked, _“Are they going to kiss or not?”_ Keith turned red and pushes Lance a little while looking away. Lance chuckled a little and said, _“So, my mom said we can go on Thursday and have a christmas lunch/dinner. Also, she said that she got gifts for everyone, but don’t get your hopes up. She might have gotten you guys shirts.”_

Everyone laughed and all stood up. _“So, can we go on some rides now? We didn’t come all this way to eat food and take a picture.”_ Lance said with a smile still on his face. _“Ok, but which one first though? There are so many rides that it’s hard to pick.”_ Hunk said with excitement in his voice. Everyone turned to Coran. _“Coran, what ride should we go on first?”_ Coran put one hand on his hips and the other hand in the air like he wanted money. _“It’s up to you guys. Tell me what land or ride you want to go to and I will guide you to it.”_ Lance thought for a sec and then, got an idea. “Can we go to tomorrow land? I loved that area when I was a little kid.” Coran smiled to Lance and said, “Of course! Follow me!” He turned around and started to walk forward. Everyone else followed behind. Lance walked faster than the others since he had the longest legs in the group. He caught up with Coran. _“So, how long have you worked in Disney world?”_  Lance asked him out of curiosity. _“Oh well, I worked here for 20 years. Time frees when you sing disney songs.”_ Coran answered back with a chuck. Lance laughed a little. _“I have a question for you. What is with you and that mullet boy? Are you two dating or what? Because you two would be a cute couple.”_ Lance turned red. He and Keith? Dating? That would never happen, Lance thought. They were rivals and stay rivals. He wasn’t in love with Keith or anything.

**Right?** ****

_“No, we’re not dating. We’re actually rivals in school. So you know, I can kick his ass any day.”_ Coran chucked to himself and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. _“My boy, are you saying that you like kicking his ass or you don’t like it?”_ Lance turned red again and looked over to Keith. Keith was laughing at a joke Pidge made. Lance smiled and turned back to Coran, who had a eyebrow up. _“Yeah, sure…”_ Lance looked up for a sec and saw the tomorrow land sign. He gasped and twirled around the group with a smile on his face bigger than his head. _“What ride first?”_ Shiro asked the group. Lance looked around and saw a ride. _“Hey, let's go to Space mountain!”_ He said with a happy, childish voice. Coran waved his arm in the air and walked forward again. Lance and Hunk walked together and talked about the rides and the merchandise in the stores they were passing by.

_“Come on, guys! Hurry up!”_ Coran said to the group. He and Allura walked into the fast pass line. Everyone was confused, except Allura and Coran ,who walked right in the line. _“Uh I don’t think we have fast passes, Coran.”_ Pidge said with confusion. Coran and Allura turned around with smiling faces. _“Actually you do! Allura has generously bought you guys fast passes for the whole week.”_ Coran said, putting a hand on Allura’s shoulder like he was a proud uncle. _“Aww thanks, Allura!”_ Everyone said with kindness. Allura blushed a little and said, _“No problem, guys. You wanted to come here and so I thought if you guys wanted to enjoy the vacation and rides, I thought of getting the passes. Just so you all can enjoy and not wait for long lines to get in.”_ Shiro walked to her and hugged her. They made eye contact. “You always have a big heart. I love you for that.” He kissed her on the forehead and Allura giggled. Lance watched them and wondered to himself if he would have what they had.

_“Ok, let’s go then!”_ Hunk said, hugging Lance and Keith with excitement. Keith and Lance couldn’t breathe. When Hunk realized he was almost killing them with his bear hug, he let go of them and they both gasped for air. Everyone followed Allura and Coran, who started to walk to the ride again. The line was long for the no fast pass people. The ride had  a space for two people in on cart. One person was in the front and another in the back of the person. Coran gestured for everyone to get one. Lance went in front, Hunk and Pidge went in the middle one, and Allura and Shiro went in the back. Keith stood in the line, not knowing where to go. Coran saw him still standing and said, “Hey, Keith! You can sit with Lance!” He turned and winked at Lance. He blushed and looked at Keith, who was red as tomato. Keith walked toward Lance and got into the ride. They made eye contact before Keith got in and turned away blushing.

Everyone was buckled up and ready to go. Coran told them that he will be outside in front of the exit. The ride conductor gave a thumbs up in the air and they started to move. They went into darkness and all of a sudden, stars shined inside the ride. Lance gasped and whispered to himself, _“I love this part…”_ Keith heard him and blushed again. The ride goes up, still showing the stars. Then, the stars were gone and a drop came. Everyone screamed with excitement. There was a few more hills on the ride. Keith was laughing of happiness and Lance smiled at the beautiful sound coming out of Keith’s mouth. Then, a flash came from a small camera in front of the ride. When the ride was over, everyone whined. They wanted to go again but they had other rides they needed to go on.

They went out the exit door and met up with Coran. _“Hey, Voltron Lions! How was the ride?”_ He asked with a smile on his face. _“Awesome!”_ They all said that the same time. _“Good! Do you guys want to see the picture the ride took?”_ He asked with a finger pointing the other direction. _“Sure.”_ Shiro said and everyone followed Coran. They came to this photo booth with pictures of people on the ride. Pidge spotted them and laughed at Hunk’s face, which looked like he was going to throw up. Keith and Lance looked at their faces and smiled to each other. They both looked so happy and excited. Keith’s hair was a mess after the ride. Everyone’s makeup had wore off a little.

_“Alright! Let’s go on more rides!”_ Lance said with his hand up.

 

6:10 pm 

They went on so many rides that everyone wanted to sleep. _“Man, I’m so fucking tired…”_ Keith said while rubbing his eye. _“Aww! Do you want me to break the ‘sleeping curse’ by kissing you, Snow White?”_ Lance asked with his wink. Keith glared at him and flipped him off. _“Don’t you dare get near me, dumbass.”_ Lance laughed and grinned. _“Ok, how about we do this...We go back to the hotel and rest for an hour or two and then, we go to a restaurant for dinner.”_ Allura said with a tired smile on her face. All her makeup came off in the last ride. Everyone liked the idea, so they nodded to each other. “Well, I guess we’ll see you tomorrow at Epcot, Coran.” Lance said to him. Coran smiled at the young boy and responded, _“Yup! Have a good dinner, guys! See you tomorrow--Also, try to be at Epcot early, please?”_ The group turned to Keith and Lance and raise an eyebrow. They both look at each other and nod to Coran. Coran smirks at them and leads them to the exit of the park.

_“Bye, Coran!”_ Pidge yelled. Coran waved good bye.

_“I take a shower first!”_ Keith yelled on the bus. _“Dammit…”_ Lance whispered to himself and smiled at Keith.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked the second chapter! Comment what you thought!


	3. Bella Norte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! And a little bit of Epcot!

6:28 pm

They were all back at the hotel with sleepiness in their eyes.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s all rest for a while. We meet at the lobby at 8:30 for dinner. Ok?”  
Pidge said, looking at Lance and Keith. They both nodded and Lance took out his phone.

“I’m going to make an alarm for 7:30 to get ready.” He showed his phone to Pidge until she nodded with determination.

“Have a good rest, everyone! See you in 2 hours.” Shiro said to the group and they all went into their rooms.

Keith and Lance walked to their far away room.

“Don’t think you’re taking a shower first. You showered before me when we arrived. It’s my turn.” Lance said, smirking to Keith.

“Not if I get there first!” Keith smiled and started to run.

Lance was shocked but ran after him. Keith looked back and laughed at Lance for not catching up to him. He made it to their room but realized he didn’t have the key. Keith felt a hand turn him around and pushing his back to the door with a thud. Lance had caught up to him with a gasp. He was looking straight at Keith.

“I am the only one who has the key…” Lance said with a smirk on his face. He was very close, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, surprisingly. Keith was pinned to the door and he didn’t know what to do, but it was an exciting confusion.

Then, all of a sudden, they hear the next door open. An old lady with gray hair in curlers, wearing a pink robe, opened the door.

“Hey, you two! You’re making too much noise out here! I’m trying to sleep, you know an old woman needs her sleep! You can do whatever you want to each other in the bedroom but not out here! Move!“

She screamed at them and slammed the door. Lance and Keith look at each other and move away. They both turned red and stood there in the hallway, so quiet. Keith was the first one to speak.

“Y-you can take a shower first...” Lance looked at him, still a little red.

“Thanks.” Both of them smile to each other and looked away.  
“I’ll open the door..”

Lance said while taking out the key card. The door opened and Lance held the door for Keith like a gentleman. Keith blushed again and walked in. He sat on the bed and laid back. Lance walked to his suitcase and got clean clothes. He closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

Keith sat up and took off the red ribbon he was still wearing. He looked at his phone, it read 6:57 pm. Then, his phone rang that Allura sent him a snap. He opens the snap and sees a picture of Shiro and Allura kissing in a cute way. Keith smiled and wondered if he would have someone to take cute pictures with.

He got up, went to the fireplace, and sat next to the fire. Keith thought about what happened today and what were these feelings he was getting around Lance. He has been blushing a lot lately.

Then, Keith hears a thud from the bathroom and a groan. He ran to the door as fast as he could.

“Lance! Are you ok?” All he got was a groan and mumbling. Keith banged on the door.

“Lance! Lance! Are you ok?!” Still nothing.

“I’m coming in!” Keith screamed through the door.

He opened the door and found Lance on the floor of the bathtub, with a towel around his waist. Blood was dripping from his forehead.

“Lance! What happened?!” Keith asked while running next to him. Lance looked up at Keith and saw worries in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Keith. Really! I just slipped and fell.” Lance tried to smile,but it hurt.

Keith wanted to help him. He looked around the hotel room and bathroom for a first aid kit.

“Keith, I’m fi-”

“Dammit Lance! Stop fucking lying to yourself! Look at me, you are not fine! You’re bleeding! I’m helping you no matter what you say. Ok?!” Keith interrupted Lance, still looking around.

Lance nodded and waited. He lifted up his arm and touched his forehead. His fingers were covered in blood.

“Found it!” Keith screamed with excitement.

He kneeled next to Lance in the bathtub. Keith looked through the kit and found bandages and wipes.

“Ok, this might sting for a sec, but it will be ok. Got it?” Lance nodded and closed his eyes.

Keith put the alcohol-free wipe on the cut on Lance’s forehead. Lance flinched a little but got used to it. Keith dabbed on the cut until it was clean.

“By the way, how did you cut your forehead? I thought you slipped.” Lance opened his eyes this time.

“We-e-ell, I actually slipped forward and I hit the shower head. Then, when I hit it, I fell back and now I’m here.” Lance laughed a little and Keith went along with it.

“At least you’re ok. Good thing you don’t have a concussion.” Keith said while putting a bandage.

“Aww, Keith! I didn’t know you cared so much!” Lance said with a grin.

Keith rolled his eyes and got up. He felt a hand on his leg, holding him back.

“Thank you, Keith, For helping me.” Lance thanked him with the calmest voice.

“No problem. Glad I could help. Be careful next time. Do you need help getting up?”

Lance started to raise himself. “No, I got it-”

Then, he started to fall. “-Nope! Don’t got it!”  
Keith caught him just in time. Lance looked at Keith and Keith looked at Lance. Butterflies were in both of their stomachs. They were silent for a good minute.

Lance spoke first. “Can you get me to my clothes?” He pointed to the counter with clean clothes on top.

“Uh yeah!” Keith helped him walk over to the counter. Lance got better at his balance when they got closer. Once they got to the counter, Lance let go of Keith. Something inside of Keith didn’t want Lance to let go.

“Ok, I think I got it now. You can leave so I can change quickly and you can take a shower.”

Keith nodded and went out of the bathroom. Lance closed the door and took a breath. That was a lot to handle, Lance thought. Why did he care so much?

8:30 pm

Everyone was ready, cleaned, and awake. Pidge was so proud of Lance and Keith being the first people to be at the lobby earlier than everyone else.

“Ok, so where do you guys want to go? I’m driving.” Shiro announced to the group. He was holding hands with Allura.

“Well, I found a Wendy’s and an Olive Garden near by. Who wants what?” Hunk asked, looking through the list of restaurants on his phone.

“I could go for some Olive Garden.” Allura said and Lance nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, same. Keith, what do you want?” Lance asked him. Keith looked at him and smiled. “I like Olive Garden.”

Pidge nodded and turned to Hunk.

“Ok, great. Hunk, can you find directions for Shiro?” She said while pointing to Shiro. Hunk smiles and did what he was asked to do.

A few minutes later, they were in the parking lot of Olive Garden. “I’m so hungry!” Hunk said, coming out of the mini van.  
Lance came behind him. “You’re always hungry.That stomach of yours doesn’t get enough.”

Hunk turned to him with the disgust look he always gives to Lance. Pidge came behind Lance. “It’s true, you know.”

Hunk gave the same look to Pidge. They felt embarrassed and apologized to Hunk. He smiled again and gave them a bear hug.

“Come on, guys! We’re all hungry. Can we go in now?!” Keith asked with an angry tone in his voice, arms crossed.

“Ok, ok! Calm down. We’re going in…” Lance said, a little annoyed. They glared at each other while walking in.

They walked through the parking lot and into the restaurant. There was no one at the front desk. Lance saw a small bell on the top and rang it once. A young man with a uniform ran to the desk. He was breathing hard and tried to speak and everyone was startled.

“Hi! Sorry about that...I had to...clean a… broken plate. Holiday seasons are always crazy here. How many people?” The waiter was still out of breathe, but smiled.

“6 people.” Allura said with 6 fingers up.

The waiter nodded and got the menus. “Follow me!”

They followed him in the table. The place was decorated with christmas decor and little christmas trees on each table.

“Here you are! Have a great meal and happy holidays!” The waiter gave out the menus and everyone looked at Pidge when she was handed a kid’s menu.

The waiter was waiting for her to take it ,but she just stared at it.

Lance started to die. “HAHAHA! OMG! YOU GOT A KID’S MENU! HAHAHA!”

He fell off his chair and it made a loud sound. Hunk helped him up and slapped him on his head.  
“Omg, you’re not 12?” The waiter asked with confusion. Pidge was about to punch Lance and kick the waiter’s ass.

“No.” She had a harsh voice. The waiter looked terrified.

“My apologies! I will get you another menu right away.” And he ran off and came back with an adult menu.

“Here you are and sorry about what happened earlier. Your waitress will be arriving shortly.”

The waiter walked away and a few minutes later, a young woman came to their table.

“Hello! My name’s Rachel and I will be your server for this evening.”

Rachel had dark hair with blonde tips at the ends and dark eyes. She was very pretty and Lance was blushing.

“Can I get everyone’s drinks?” She smiled to the group.

“I would like a Coke.” Allura said. “Same for me.” Shiro said after her.

Rachel nodded to them and turned to Pidge and Hunk. “I want water with lemon on the side.” Pidge said, texting on her phone.

“Same but no lemon.” Hunk replied and went back to the menu.

Rachel turned to Keith and Lance and blushed when she saw Lance was smiling at her. They were staring at each other and Keith felt uncomfortable.

“Excuse me, Ms? I want a sprite,” Keith said, in the middle of Rachel and Lance. The waitress turned away from Lance and nodded to Keith.

“And, what would you like, sir?” She turned back to Lance. Lance glared at Keith like he did something wrong. Everyone was silently waiting for Lance to answer.

Lance turned to her and asked, “Can I get water without lemon?” He finally said and the waitress smiled and nodded.

“Right away, everyone! I will get the drinks in a moment.”

She turned to the kitchen and whispered to Pidge, who was the closest to the kitchen,

“Does the handsome mullet boy like the cute tan guy?”

Pidge smirked and turned to her, “Maybe…”

Rachel nodded to her and walked away. Hunk and Shiro saw them whispering.

“Hey, what was that?” Shiro asked Pidge with an eyebrow arched.

“Oh nothing. She was asking if I wanted lemon in my water and I said yes.” Pidge said and turned to Allura and winked. Allura knew what it was about and nodded.

The table was silent, but the restaurant was buzzing. Little kids running around with elders chasing after them. Couple kissing under the little mistletoes in every door way. Friends laughing and telling stories.

Back at the table, Hunk broke silence by asking the group, “So, what do you guys want to eat?” Everyone went back to the menu and skimmed through the entrees.

“Well, I'm hungry for a meatball spaghetti meal.” Lance said, licking his lips.

“Same actually.” Keith said, agreed with him. They made eye contact and turned away.  
Pidge and Allura smiled to each other, like they had a plan.

“I would like to have the Shrimp Scampi. It looks really good in the picture haha.” Hunk announced while his stomach growled.

Pidge adjusted her glasses and read out loud, “Sausage Stuffed Giant Rigatoni… sounds interesting. I’ll try it.” Allura was intrigued also, so she decided to order the same.

“How about you, babe?” Allura asked Shiro with one hand holding his and the other holding a menu.

“Maybe I will try the Chicken Parmigiana.” Shiro said and closed the menu.

He kissed Allura’s hand and smiled to the group.

“Oh, you guys are so in love!” Hunk said with his hands together next to his heart. Then Hunk’s phone dinged that he got a text.

“Ooooh! Who texted you?” Pidge leaned over Hunk’s side to answer her own question.

“You remember the fairy godmother that did my makeup, Shay? Well, I got her phone number and we’ve been texting since we went back to the hotel.” Hunk said while texting Shay yellow hearts and a sunflower in response to her kisses and smiley faces.

“Wow, Hunk! Congrats! You got a girlfriend on our first day!” Lance said to him with a wink.

Keith rolled his eyes and started a conversation with Pidge, who was looking at tumblr posts.

“I’m very happy for you, Hunk. Congratulations!” Allura said with a smile on her face.

“Ok, let's make a plan. Keith and Lance can share a meatball spaghetti dish. Allura and Pidge can share the Sausage Stuffed Giant Rigatoni. Then, Hunk and I can have our dishes. Sound good, everyone?” Shiro announced to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Afterwards, Rachel came back with a tray of drinks and bread. She carefully placed them on the table. She asked if everyone was ready to order and they all nodded. Everyone said their orders and Rachel copied it all down on her little notepad.

“Excellent! I will get those ready right away.” She left and silence came back to the table. Then, Pidge noticed the bandage on Lance’s forehead.

“Hey, Lance? What happened to your forehead? Did you get hurt?” She poked the bandage and Lance flinched.

“Ow! Don’t do that! And yeah, I slipped in the shower and hit the shower head. Afterwards, I fell back and hit my head more.”

Pidge glared at him and for a bit and whispered, “Tall people problems…”

Lance laughed and patted her head softly. “And you will never have them, shorty.”

“Shut up!” Pidge smacked his hand away.

“Anyway, the fall was hard. Fortunately, Keith heard me fall and helped me out.” Everyone turned to Keith, some surprised and others excited for some reason.

“Well, yeah...I mean I was worried and I wanted to help.” Allura gave her famous proud eyes to Keith.

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok, Lance. And Keith, thank you for helping him.” She announced to them. Shiro smiled to Lance and Keith and they smiled back

Thirty minutes pass by and chatter was around the table. They all talked about their previous college years and interests. Lance and Pidge made fun of Keith about his huge knife collection.

“I’m not surprised that you are a knife when you sleep!” Lance nudged to Keith as a joke. Keith rolled his eyes and looked at Shiro for help. Then, he had an idea.

“At least I don’t kick on my sleep!” Keith said with a competitive tone in his voice. Lance smirked at him.

“At least I don’t clog the drain with my mullet hair!” Keith gasped and twirled a little piece of his hair.

“At least I don’t make a mess in the bathroom!” Lance frowned and glared at Keith. “At least--”

Allura stepped in.

“Guys, stop. You don’t have to prove yourselves to each other every day.” She said, disappointed in them. Lance and Keith looked at each other and to Allura.

“You’re right, princess.” Lance said, finger gunning at her with a wink. Shiro scolded at Lance.

“Lance…” Lance looked at Shiro and nodded to him.

“Alright, I got to go to the bathroom! Be right back.” Lance said, getting up fast.

He started to walk to the bathroom and right when Lance entered, Rachel and another waitress came with their food in trays. Lance’s drink was in the way, so their waitress moved his drink for Lance and Keith’s meatball spaghetti dish. Rachel and the other waitress placed everyone’s dishes in front of them.

“Let me know if you guys need anything else. Have a good meal!” Rachel said and left with her assistant waitress.

“Should we wait for Lance to come back to eat?” Pidge asked, looking at her food. Shiro nodded to her and said,

“Let’s wait for a little bit. I’m sure he won’t be long.”

They all waited patiently for Lance. Then, the boy’s bathroom opened and Lance walked out the door and came back to the table.

“Were you guys waiting for me? Awww!” Lance said with his hands on his hips.

Everyone rolled their eyes and started to eat. Lance was about to get his fork until he noticed his drink has been moved. It was closer to Keith and Lance thought something so ‘disgusting.’

“Did you drink my water?” Lance asked Keith with a tone of disgust.

“What?” Keith said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

“Well, my drink was moved to your side, so it should mean you drank from it. Don’t lie to me.” Everyone stopped eating and started to watch Keith and Lance.

“What do you mean lie? I didn’t drink your water. The waitress had to move it to put the spaghetti.” Keith was getting pissed now.

“Ooooh! So you’re blaming Rachel now!”

“OMG! I didn’t drink your stupid water!”

“Dude, it’s like we kissed!”

“I didn’t drink your water! It was moved!”

They were arguing now. Shiro was about to break it up, but surprisingly Allura stopped him before he could do anything .

“Give me your drink!” Lance took out his hand.

“What? No!” Keith bitted back with a disgust tone.

“Come on! It has to be even!” Lance replied with his hand still out.

“Why can’t you just believe for once! Rachel had to move your drink for the dish to fit between us!” Keith said, without giving up.

“Give me your drink!”

They were making a scene and everyone in the restaurant were watching this stupid argument. Pidge was done with the fight. She got up, grabbed Keith and Lance’s drinks and licked the tops of the cups.

“THERE! Now, will you shUT UP!” Pidge screamed and walked to her seat and sat back down.

Everyone didn’t talk for a minute. Then, Lance asked, “Did you really drink my water?” He almost whispered it.

“No…” Keith replied, also whispering it.

They glared at each other while getting spaghetti on their forks. Everyone felt uncomfortable for a moment.

Then, Shiro broke the silence. “Does everything taste good?” He asked while drinking his cola. Everyone nodded to him and kept eating.

“This is really good! The shrimp is cooked to perfection and the sauce has a good spice to it!” Hunk said with passion.

“I think you’ve been watching too much Hell’s kitchen, buddy.” Lance patted Hunk on the back. “What are you talking about? He IS Gordon Ramsay!” Pidge replied with a hand out to Hunk. They all burst out laughing. Conversations went around the table afterwards.

A few minutes pass by, Rachel comes back to the table. “How’s everything? Good?” She asked the group. Everyone nodded and Pidge raised her hand. “Can I get some grated cheese?” She pointed at her dish. Rachel nodded and rushed to the kitchen and came back with a cheese grater and a block of cheese. She walked around the table to Pidge and grated some cheese. Keith and Lance get more spaghetti and kept looking at Pidge saying that the amount of cheese was good.

But, they didn’t realized something. Lance and Keith were wondering why their heads were turning away and then, they were facing each other.

Lips on lips.

They got the same noodle. Everyone gasped and stared at them.

“Omg...I knEW THEY WERE GAY!” Rachel screamed in excitement.

Lance and Keith pull away quickly and covered their mouths. They looked at each other and turned away, both red face. Lance was confused and disgusted. Keith was annoyed and worried. Both of them liked it.

“Wow! That was exactly the scene in Lady and The Tramp. Hahaha!” Pidge and Hunk said at the same time. All started to laugh, except Lance and Keith,who were freaked out at a feeling they had in their chest.

  
10:17 pm

“Thanks for paying for dinner, Shiro!” Lance said, giving a pat on the back to Shiro. “Yeah, thanks, Shiro.” Keith said to Shiro.

“No problem, guys! Just helping out my favorite gays!” Shiro started laughing.

“Did I say gays? I meant guys. Hahaha!” Everyone burst out laughing, but Lance and Keith nervously laughed.

They were in the lobby of the hotel. Started to walk to the elevator and the elevator took them to their floor.

“Alright! Good night, everyone! Get ready to go to Epcot tomorrow. Same time tomorrow!” Allura announced to the group.

Again, Lance and Keith walked to their room together, but it was more awkward than normal. Both of them were still shocked about the kiss and that they kind of liked it. Lance opened for Keith. Keith walked in and Lance followed.

A few minutes later, they were in pajamas, brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Then, they walked to their shared bed.

“Good night, Lance…” Keith said in the dark silence. “Good night, Keith…” Lance said back again. Silence came back to the room. They were on their side of the bed, trying to sleep.

A few minutes later,

“Keith?” “Yeah, Lance?” Keith was now staring at the chandelier on the ceiling. “I can’t sleep…Can we talk about something?” Lance asked while turning toward the ceiling. “Sure...What do you want to talk about?” Keith turned his head to see Lance.

“Ummm...idk…” It became very quiet for a few seconds, until Keith spoke first. “Do you want to talk about the ki-” Lance interrupted him. “NO!..sorry i mean no.” Keith was startled, but kept thinking. Keith sat up, brought his knees to his chest, and leaned his head on his knees to Lance’s direction. “Tell me about your family. I’m going to meet them on Thursday, so I should know what their names are.”

Lance sat up beside Keith. “Really? I mean my family is huge so it will take a while! Haha!” Lance laughed and blushed a little. Keith blushed and smiled with him. “Well, we have all night! And you said you couldn’t sleep and you wanted to talk , so let’s talk! Start with the one I said hi to on facetime today.” Keith sounded so kind and warm. Lance smiled and got into a comfortable sit. “That was my older sister, Marimar! Everyone is older than me. I’m the younger of the family, but I do have a LOT of nieces and nephews.” Keith laughed a little and kept on listening to Lance talking.

They kept talking about all the family members Lance has and what their personalities are. They both felt comfortable with each other after a while. “One time, Dario and Daniella told me that santa claus was our parents and I started to cry so much that day. Hahaha! I hated them at the time, but now I love to death!” Lance was smiling so much, his face kind of hurt. Keith laughed at the story and asked, “So wait, Daniella is your cousin right? And Dario is your older brother? Oh wow, they were evil partners in crime!” They both laughed and blushed a little.

“Now, tell me about your family. I know Shiro’s parents adopted you, but you never talked about your parents. If you don’t mind, can you tell me your story?” Lance asked with curiosity. Keith hasn’t thought of his parents for a long time and/or told someone about them. Somehow, Lance smiled to Keith in a way that let him open up. “Ok, so before they died, my parents, Roi and Catherine Kogane, are amazing parents. We lived in Austin, Texas and had a small house with one room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

“They didn’t have a lot of money, but it was enough to raise a family. Then, Mom got sick. It was just my dad and I for a while. Until, my dad had to go to New York City to see his family, but 9/11 happened. He didn’t make it…” Lance gasped and had a feeling in his heart. Keith went on with his story.

“So, I was forced to go to an orphanage and suffer alone. Fortunately, Shiro and his parents adopted me. It was the best moment in my life. I finally had a family and a brother…” Keith started to tear up and Lance was crying. Lance quickly leaned toward Keith and hugged him. Keith was in shock, but hugged back.

They pulled away and Lance looked at Keith with his teary eyes. “Keith...I-I never knew. I should have known earli-” Keith interrupted him. “It’s ok, Lance. Besides, you and Shiro are the only people I’ve told my ‘story’.” Lance looked up at Keith and smiled. Keith blushed a little and smiled back.

Keith cleared his throat. “So um...what else do you want to talk about?” Lance thought for a second and then, knew he had to talk about it. “Let’s talk about...the k-kiss.” Keith has a face of fear. “I-I thought you didn’t want to t-talk about it.” They were both nervous.

“I d-don’t, but w-we need to talk about…” Lance responded.

“O-ok...so did you l-like it?” Keith asked, still embarrassed.

“No!” Lance snapped. “Me either!” Keith responded quickly. They turn away from each other, turning red. Obviously I liked it, they thought. But, why though?

 

(11:28) madscientist(pidge) just made a group chat with sunshinechef(hunk), spacedad(shiro), notyourprincess(allura), and thegorgeousman(coran)

(11:28) madscientist(pidge) changed the group name as lance and keith are dumb af  
(11:28) madscientist(pidge) - alright guys, everything is going as planned  
(11:28) spacedad(shiro) - pidge, what is this?  
(11:28) sunshinechef(hunk) - im right next to you!  
(11:28) madscientist(pidge) - ik hunk and shiro,my good man, the title says everything. Lance and Keith are dumb AF  
(11:29) thegorgeousman(coran) - you know, i asked lance is him and keith were dating of the “connection” between them. But he started blushing and said no. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(11:29) madscientist(pidge) - you see! Y do they deny it!!  
(11:29) spacedad(shiro) - maybe bc they aren’t dating and don’t like each other?  
(11:30) notyourprincess(allura) - oh honey, u really don’t know your brother  
(11:30) spacedad(shiro) - allura!! I thought u were sleeping!  
(11:30) notyourprincess(allura) - nah i’ve been texting pidge  
(11:31) spacedad(shiro) - about what?  
(11:31) notyourprincess(allura) - KLANCE  
(11:31) madscientist(pidge) - KLANCE  
(11:31) sunshinechef(hunk) - klance?  
(11:31) thegorgeousman(coran) - yes! I made it up!  
(11:32) spacedad(shiro) - that’s great, coran. But idk if its it a good idea to ship them. I mean they fight all the time.  
(11:32) sunshinechef(hunk) - u should hear lance when keith is not around! He keeps talking about how keith is “annoying” and “so popular with everyone”  
(11:32) madscientist(pidge) - lol ya he always does that  
(11:33) thegorgeousman(coran) - so are we saying lance is pining so both??  
(11:33) spacedad(shiro) - guys, ik Keith is gay but idk  
(11:33) spacedad(shiro) - keith doesn’t talk about lance a lot but he always glances at lance’s direction. He tells me everything and he hasn’t said anything about having a crush.  
(11:33) madscientist(pidge) - YET!!  
(11:34) sunshinechef(hunk) - i can see how they can be together.  
(11:34) sunshinechef(hunk) - only a little  
(11:34) notyourprincess(allura) - nice we got one on our side! Shiro??  
(11:34) spacedad(shiro) - idk allura  
(11:35) spacedad(shiro) - alright, if keith comes up to me or texts me and says he has a crush on lance, i will be on ur side. But please don’t push them  
(11:35) madscientist(pidge) - ok ok we won’t. we will see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Day 3  
8:15 am

Keith woke up with no one next to him. Keith rubbed his eyes and found Lance in the bathroom in a blue robe and a white face mask. “What are you doing?” Keith had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Lance turned to Keith, “Moisturizing!” Keith gave Lance a look. “What? I like to keep my skin smooth and clean.” Lance said with the cutest smile. Keith laughed while shaking his head side to side. Keith got up from the bed and went to the balcony. Keith sat in one of the outside chairs and let the breeze go through his hair. A few minutes later, the balcony door opened.

Lance came outside still wearing his robe, but no face mask. Lance sat next to Keith and took a deep breath. Keith glanced at Lance. The sun hit his face in the right way. Lance was the first to speak. “I’m really excited to see my family! I haven’t seen them for what it feels like forever.” Keith grinned and sighed. “I’m happy for you. I’m excited to meet them all.” Lance smiled and looked out into the sunrise. “Yeah, I bet you’ll get along with them really well.”

2:33 pm

They were all at the Epcot globe, waiting in line for the ride inside the globe. Lance and Pidge were have their own conversation while Keith, Allura, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran were talking. Coran noticed the scar on Shiro’s nose.

“Shiro! May I ask how you got that scar on your nose?” Shiro looked at him with an eyebrow arched.

“It's actually an interesting story! You see, I was once in the army and I was a sergeant of my group. One day, on an important mission, I went with my troupes in our enemy’s head quarters, at the time,”

Shiro takes a deep breathe. Coran was all ears on Shiro’s story.

“When we got the information we needed from the enemy, one of the enemy's soldiers found us. They caught my troupes and I ,and we were tortured until our bodies couldn't work properly. There was this arena with lions and huge beasts I didn't know were on Earth,”

Coran gasped and put a hand to his heart.

“The creatures were there to face with each troupe, including me. I faced a huge lion and in the dark, it looked black. During the fight, the lion scratched on the top of my nose. But it was before I killed it with my dagger they gave me before the fight. The fight was intense, but all my troops made it, thankfully. Then, our scout group came and saved us before getting killed by the enemy themselves.”

Shiro had a little tear in his eyes and Allura took his hand. Coran looked at Shiro with more passion and respect for him. Keith heard this story been told to so many people. And yet, Keith is still amazing how his brother, Shiro, could not give a fuck if he got a huge scar on Shiro's face or going to give up his life to saving people.

Keith remembered when his parents, Allura, and him found out Shiro got caught and taken hostage. We thought he might never come back. However, when they heard Shiro was rescued and safe, Allura started to cry and Keith’s parents gave a big hug to Allura and Keith.

“Allura! Were you dating Shiro before he was captured?” Coran turned to Allura with wonder. Allura looked at Coran and then Shiro.

“Yes, I was. I was so worried about him! I thought we lost him forever,” Allura side hugged Shiro. “Thankfully, my Prince Charming came back to me.” Allura kissed Shiro's cheek.

Shiro smiled and hugged her back. Coran grinned while walking forward to continue the line.

Lance glanced over to them and found Keith looking at him. Keith turned away in embarrassment, and so did Lance.

A few minutes later, they were second in line to ride. “Alright, who's going with who?” Pidge asked to the group. Everyone looked at each other. “I can go with Allura!” Hunk said out loud. “Ok! And I can go with Keith.” Shiro said, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder.

“And I can go with Pidge!” Lance replied while putting an arm around Pidge. “Greaaaat…” Pidge groaned. Lance ruffled her hair and Pidge started to laugh.

“Ok, everyone! Let's get going! See you on the other side!” Coran yelled while walking to the outside door. Everyone waved good bye to him and went into their pairs.

Hunk and Allura went in front, Lance and Pidge in the middle, and Keith and Shiro went to the back of the carts. The cart started to move forward and go up. Then, a little screen up inside each cart. It showed to look up and smiled for the camera. Hunk and Allura smiled beautifully, Lance and Pidge started to make funny faces, and Keith and Shiro were confused.

The ride was smooth and quiet, until Lance and Pidge started to make dirty jokes about the cavemen and romans.

When the ride was almost over, there are a starry night, the moon and Earth. Lance smiled at the sight and Keith glanced over to him, feeling something in his heart.

Afterward, the screens inside the carts showed their pictures on little bodies and an animation of the “future.” Lance and Pidge started to laugh at their silly faces and Keith rolled his eyes.

They met up with Coran later and started to walk to the different places to eat. “Alright, guys! What type of food would you like to eat?” Coran started. Everyone thought for a moment. Hunk asked, “What type of places are here?” Coran put his hands behind his back. “Well, there's Mexican, Chinese, French, Indian, Italian, German, Japanese, Moroccan, American, United Kingdom, and Norway food.” They all looked at Coran with amazement. He said it so fast, Lance thought.

“Ok, so what are you guys in the mood for?” Coran asked again. Then, Pidge came from behind, “Let's try food from Italy! I'm Italian, so I'll know most of the food.” Everyone agreed and followed Coran to the France site.

3:19 pm

Everyone were full and ready to go to the ride, Soaring. All of them sat next to the same person they were with on the Epcot globe. While, getting into their seats, Shiro came up to Keith.

“Hey, Keith! Everything good?” Keith turned to him in nervousness. “W-what do u mean?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Well, has there been anything that you wanted to tell me? Because you know you can tell me anything!” He knows something, Keith thought.

“I don't...think so?” Keith nervously laughed. He didn't know what feelings he's been getting throughout this trip. Shiro turned his head forward. “Alright.”

Hunk and Allura sat next to each other, Pidge and Lance in the middle, and Keith and Shiro on the other side.

All of a sudden, the seat rows went up fast. Keith was so started that he grabbed the hand bar and didn't realize he grabbed  
Lance's hand also. Keith pulled his hand away, but Lance took Keith's hand. Lance turned and smiled to him and blushed a little. Keith turned red and smiled.

Oh no...I have a crush on Lance McClain,  
Keith thought.

Oh no...I have a crush on Keith Kogane,  
Lance thought.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long lol! Wrote this while in Epcot haha! Hope you liked it!


	4. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Lance's family! They are loud, but u know aren't all families?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a scene where Keith and Lance were singing and dancing, but it wouldn't let me put it, so UGH FINE

 

 

 

                       

since my updates are slow af, this is the cover/picture Coran took of them in Magic Kindgom. The artist, finallyadragon did the sketch and outline and i colored it 

 

Day 4

7:13 am

 

“AAAAAAAAAHH!! I’M SO EXCITED!!” Lance screamed while getting into the minivan.

 

“Lance, calm down. We’re going to see them in 4 hours. Can you handle the wait?” Pidge asked with her hands on her hips. Lance nodded with excitement and takes out his phone.

 

“I’ll text my mom that we’re leaving now.” Shiro turned to Lance. “Good idea, Lance. Alright, I think we’re good to go. Everyone ready?”  He turned to the group. They all nodded and went into the minivan.

 

Hunk and Lance sat behind the minivan, while Keith and Pidge were in the middle, and Shiro drove while Allura being in the passenger seat.

 

During the drive, they talked about random things, sang a couple of songs, and joked with each other. Hunk kept talking about his “girlfriend”, Shay and what he has learned about her. Lance and Pidge didn’t want to hear about it, but Keith, Allura, and Shiro were interested.

2 and ½ hours pass by, and everyone are in their separate conversations. Allura and Shiro talk about their previous years in college. Lance and Keith talked about more about their families, and Pidge and Hunk talked about the new iphone technology.

 

1 hour left and the car is silent. Pidge has headphones on. Hunk takes pictures of the setting and Keith and Lance fell asleep. Allura suggested for Hunk to change seats with Keith for Hunk to have more room and for Lance and Keith to rest. Shiro stopped the minivan and Hunk carefully moved Keith to the back without waking him up.

 

They keep going on with the ride, until they arrived at Lance’s parents’ house. Lance and Keith were still asleep, so Shiro woke them up with his loud, army voice. They got up quickly and got out of the minivan.

 

Lance was so excited that he ran to the front door. He tripped a little, but went up to ring the doorbell. Everyone caught up with him, right before the door opened. The person who opened the door was a tall, young man with a slim body.

 

“Lance!” The young man raised his arms for a hug. “Fernando!” Lance gave Fernando a huge hug and a kiss on a cheek. “Come in! Marimar is helping your aunt with decorating the christmas tree.” Fernando held the door for everyone and Fernando greeted himself to them all. The house was small, but didn’t feel like it. There were pictures of Lance and his family on the walls and tables.

 

Then, two little kids came from the room next door. “Tio Lance!!” The two kids cried out and tackled Lance. Lance gave them a huge hug and kisses. “Lydia! Javier!” The little kids started to laugh and looked up. “Tia Pidge! Tio Hunk!” Javier and Lydia noticed Pidge and Hunk and ran to them. Pidge hugged Lydia and Hunk gave a bear hug to Javier, Pidge and Lydia. Shiro,Allura, and Keith felt uncomfortable, since Pidge, Hunk, and Lance knew the people in the house.

 

“How are you guys?” Hunk asked Lydia and Javier. They had the biggest smile on their faces. “Really happy to see Tio Lance and you and Tia Pidge!” Javier gave another hug to Hunk and Lydia kissed Pidge on the cheek.

 

Then, Javier looked next to Hunk and noticed Keith. Keith glanced at him and nervously smiled. “¡Mira, Lydia!¡Es el novio de tío lance!” Javier pointed to Keith and Lydia gasped. “¿Serio?” Keith started to get nervous because he has no idea what they were saying. Lance went up to them and whispered to Javier and Lydia. Everyone were very confused. Then, Lydia smacked Javier on the head and said, “Estúpido.” Javier made a groan and glared at Lydia.

 

Then, a young woman walked into the room. Keith noticed her and thought she might be Lance’s older sister. “Lance!” The young woman walked to Lance and Lance turned around with a huge hug ready. “Marimar!”

 

Keith was right.

 

They hugged and kissed each other’s cheek. After the hug, Lance gestured to his friends. “You remember Hunk and Pidge, right?” They waved and Marimar smiled. “Of course I do! Come here!” She gave them a hug and they hugged back. Then, Lance turned to the rest of his friends. “And this is Keith, as you know. This is Shiro, Keith’s brother. And this is Allura, Shiro’s girlfriend,” Lance gestured to Marimar. “Guys, this is Marimar, my older sister.” Marimar smiled and gave them all a hug. “Welcome to our home. I hope my niece and son didn’t bother you too much.” She laughed a little and glanced at Lydia and Javier.

 

“Not at all, they’re adorable!” Allura said with her hand on her hips. Marimar noticed Allura’s silver white hair. “Oh wow! I love your hair!” Allura giggled and twirled a little piece of her hair. “Thank you! I so love YOUR hair! Your curls are so pretty.” Allura said with excitement. Marimar laughed and started a whole conversation with Allura on hair and the struggle of long, curly hair. Keith and Shiro looked at each other, in surprise and confusion.

 

A few minutes pass by and everyone felt tired. “Alright, can we talk more later? Because I have to know where you go to get your hair done.”  Marimar asked almost in a whisper. Allura nodded and asked, “So, is there more of the family?” Marimar nodded and looked at the group. “Ok, so almost everyone is in the living room. Mom and Papa are cooking in the kitchen,” Marimar pointed to Hunk. “Hunk, my mom is asking if you can help her cook. Can you do that?” Hunk nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. “The rest of you, follow me and Lance.” They all walked into a large living room with christmas decorations all around and a big christmas tree in the corner.

 

“LANCE!!!” All the family members yelled at the sight of Lance. Keith jumped a little and Shiro laughed at him. A mountain of family members hugged Lance. Lance introduced his friends to his family. Almost everyone remembered Pidge and greeted Shiro, Allura, and Keith as family.

 

Keith was alone while Shiro and Allura talked to two other members ,and Pidge and Lance played with Javier and Lydia. Until, Fernando came up to him. “Huge family, right?” Keith nodded nervously. “Ya, when I was dating Marimar, I knew she had a big family, but I didn’t know what to expect.” Keith crossed his arms. “Ya, Lance kept on telling me about his huge family and all the family members. He has the best smile while talking about them.” Keith gasped and turned to Fernando. “Don’t tell him I said that!”

 

Fernando started to laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t. So are you friends with Lance or just classmates?” Fernando asked with his hands on his hips. “We are kind of friends, I guess. I don’t know.” Keith blushed a little, but went back to the question. “But, you know, We aren’t rivals like he thinks we are. More like frenemies.” Fernando nodded and turned to his family. “That’s good. At least you guys don’t hate each other, right?” They both laughed and started to walk to the family.

 

Marimar, Aunt Julia, and Cousin Daniella are decorating the tree. Shiro and Allura are sitting on the couch, talking to Abuela Mary and Abuela Gustavo. Lance and Pidge playing with Javier and Lydia hide and seek. Then, Lance noticed something. “Donde esta Dario?” He asked Abuela Mary. Abuela Mary turned to Lance. “Oh, Dario está en la tienda de comestibles conseguir algunos ingredientes.”

 

Lance nodded to her and went make to Pidge and the kids. “Ok, ready to play hide and seek?” They all nodded. Then, Lydia sees Keith just standing in the middle, not doing anything. She walked up to Keith and grabbed his hand. “Can Keith play, Tio Lance?” Lance looked at Keith and Keith looked confused. “Only if he wants to, Lydia. Ask him!” Lance said pointing to Keith. Lydia looked up at Keith. “Do you want to play hide and seek with us?” She had a huge smile on her face. Keith didn’t know what to say. “Uh, sur-AH!” Keith was pulled by Lydia to the ground with Pidge, Lance, and Javier. “Great! You can count!” Lydia said still holding Keith’s hand.

 

“Do you know how to play?” Javier asked Keith with excitement. Keith nodded and smiled. “Ok, so Keith, start counting!” Pidge said getting up. Keith put his hands over his eyes and started counting. “One, two, three….”  Lance and Javier ran from the other direction of Pidge and Lydia. After Keith finished counting up to 20, he walked around the living room and house. Keith found Pidge behind the couch and Lydia under the christmas tree. Only Lance and Javier left, Keith thought.

 

A few minutes pass by and Keith hasn’t found Lance nor Javier. Where could they be? Keith looked around and found nothing. He asked Shiro and Shiro’s response was as annoy as he is, “Now, you can’t ask me, Keith. That’s cheating!” Allura giggled a little by the response and Keith groaned. Then, Lydia started to point to the dining room. Keith smiled and mouthed ‘thank you.’ Keith smirked and opened the dining room door quietly. He heard giggling at the bottom of the table. Keith bent over and looked under. He found Javier! “Aaaawww! You found me!” Javier giggled and hugged Keith. Keith was startled, but hugged him back.

 

“Alright, Lance is the last one to find.” Keith said it like a mission. “Oohh! Tio Lance is like the master of like hide and seek! He knows like the best hiding places. I’ll help you!” Javier replied in excitement. Keith nodded and took Javier’s hand. They walked out of the dining room. They looked around the ground floor and hadn’t found Lance.

 

Then, they hear a noise of something drop upstairs. “I bet Lance is up the- JEsuS!” Keith tried to finish his sentence, but Javier pulled him upstairs. They were on the 2nd level and walked around the hall. Javier pointed to a room with a blue door. Keith opens the door and finds Lance on the floor. Lance gasped and groaned. “Man, I knew I should have hid in Dario’s room.” Keith laughed and let out his hand for Lance to get up. Lance smiled and took his hand. They were facing each other, noses inches away. “Found you!” Keith said, letting go of Lance’s hand.

 

About 30 minutes pass by, Pidge, Lance, Keith are having a blast with Javier and Lydia. They played a couple games like Charades and Christmas Musical chairs. Everyone in the living room were talking and hearing christmas music that was coming from the radio.

 

During Charades, Pidge, Lance, and Keith were a team while Lydia and Javier were a team. It was Lance’s turn, so he thought of a series. He did the Star Trek Spock sign and Pidge was about to say Star Trek, but Keith interrupted her. “STAR WARS!!” Pidge was about to kill him. She smacked his head and yelled, “Star Trek!” Lance nodded to her and made a face to Keith. “Seriously? Star wars?” Keith shrugged at Pidge and Lance’s disgust faces.

 

After all the games, they sang to some christmas songs. Lance sang ‘Last Christmas’, Pidge and Lydia sang ‘Rudolph, the rednose reindeer’, and Keith and Javier sang a little of ‘Santa Baby.’ Then, ‘Baby, it's cold outside’ came on and Lance turned to Keith. Keith gave a face and rolled his eyes. Lance got up and took his hand. Keith and Lance stood up and made a stage in front of everyone. They all turned to them to watch. Keith started to sing.

 

Everyone watched in amazement. Keith and Lance kept on singing and dancing.  When the song ended, everyone clapped for them. Keith and Lance weren’t paying attention of them. They were looking at each other, so close to each. They realized their distance, which  felt good, but they remembered they were at Lance’s family’s house. Both of them backed away and bowed. 

 

Then, ‘That’s Christmas to me’ from Pentatonix starts playing and they all starts singing. Not everyone is on key, but it doesn’t matter. Lance around the room and sees his family and friends singing with joy in their hearts. He smiled and turned to Keith, who was singing along. They make eye contact and smiled. Their hearts beat fast and turn to the family. 

 

This was nice, they both thought.

  
  


1:20 pm

 

Mrs. McClain announced that food was ready. They all walked in the dining and all the food was laid out in middle of the long table. Everyone took their seats. It was Mr. McClain, Mrs. McClain, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Allura, Marimar, Fernando, Javier, Hunk, Pidge, Lydia, Dario, Julia, Daniella, Abuela Mary, and Abuelo Gustavo. 

 

Mr.McClain stood up, taking his wife hand and his father’s hand. Everyone started to take the hand of the person next to them. “Let’s bless before we eat.” Mr. McClain said to the family. He closed his eyes and so did everyone. The prayer was in spanish to Keith, Shiro, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk didn’t know what Mr. McClain saying. “Amen. Let’s eat!” They all opened their eyes and started to eat. 

 

A few minutes pass by and the table is loud. Keith quietly eats, until he hears Mr. McClain asked a question. “So, keith, where are you from?” The table went silent, turning to Keith. “Oh, um from Texas.” Keith responded with a smile. “Ooohh! That’s amazing! I’m surprised you don’t have the Texas accent.” Dario said from the other side of the table. “Ya, it worn off when Shiro’s family adopted me.” Keith laughed a little while pointing to Shiro. “Oh wait, you were an orphan. Aw you have lost your parents at a young age, huh?” Mrs. McClain replied. Keith felt uncomfortable talking about that and Lance could feel it. Lance turned to his mom and whispers something in her ear. She gasped a little and turned to Keith. “I’m sorry for bringing it up, Keith. Let’s change the subject. Allura! How long have you’ve known Shiro?” Allura turned to her and giggled a little. “Well, you see I’ve known Shiro for like 2….” Allura told their story on how they met.

 

While Allura was talking, Keith took Lance’s hand and mouthed ‘thank you’ to him. Lance nodded and side hugged him.

  
  


3:58 pm

 

“Let’s open presents!” Javier yelled next to the christmas tree. They all sat around the tree and presents. Mrs. McClain and Daniella passed out the presents to everyone. “I’ll be right back! I forgot some presents.” Mrs. McClain said, leaving the room. She came back with 5 other presents. She gave one to Keith, Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. Keith was confused since this was the first time he met Lance’s family. Everyone opened their presents. Lance got skincare cream from his favorite company and a ocean themed palette. Hunk got the book from Rosanna Pansino, his favorite baking youtuber. Pidge got broken computer parts from Lance’s dad’s computer. Shiro got a big book of astronomy and Allura got a white and gold dress. 

 

Keith still hasn’t opened his yet. “What did you get, Tio Keith?” Lydia asked him with a barbie doll in one hand and a monster truck in the other. Keith looked at his present. “I don’t know. Want to help me open it?” He asked her. Lydia smiled and helped him with the wrapping paper. Keith opened the box that his present was in. It was a shirt that said, “I’m too emo for life” and a red beanie. Keith looked at Lance with one eyebrow up. Lance shrugged and smirked. 

 

“Thaaanks….” Keith said, almost groaning. All of a sudden, he started laughing. Keith actually liked the shirt and the beanie. Seems like him, kind of. Keith poked Lance and asked, “How did you describe me to your parents? Hot topic model?” Lance laughed and looked at shirt. “Kind of! I mean I know you are more than that but IDK what I would say.” Keith laughed with Lance. 

 

They both felt that they have passed all the arguing and finally becoming true friends. Lance has noticed Keith is really good with his family, especially Javier and Lydia. Keith has noticed how much Lance cares for his family and for his friends. 

 

Something’s there and they have no idea what it was.

  
  


8:15 pm

 

“Bye everyone!” Lance said from the front door. Lydia and Javier started to cry. “I don’t want you to goooo!” They both said with tears in their eyes. Lance kneeled down to their level. “Don’t worry, guys. I’ll see you soon. I promise!” Lance hugged them and started to tear up himself. Javier let go and pointed to Keith. “When you com back, you better come back with Tio Keith!” Lydia nodded, agreeing with Javier. Lance turned to Keith and Keith kneeled down with Lance. “I’ll try to come back. But I can’t promise anything though.” Javier and Lydia hugged Keith and then, hugged the rest of their friends. 

 

They all said their goodbyes, only Mr. McClain and Mrs. McClain left. “Bye,Mama. Bye,Papa.” Lance gave them a huge hug. The McClains gave Keith and the rest of them a huge hug also. 

“Text me when you arrive at the hotel.” Mrs. McClain said to Lance. Lance nodded and waved to everyone. 

 

They walked to the minivan. Lance went behind with Keith this time and Hunk went with Pidge in the middle. Shiro and Allura were in the front. Keith and Lance fell asleep again, so they slept the whole way back. 

  
  


12:37 am

 

They arrived to the hotel and again, Shiro had to wake up Keith and Lance. Everyone walked to their rooms and set a time for tomorrow’s parks, Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom. Keith and Lance walked to their room and basically, fell on the bed and slept. 

 

Lance’s family really has a lot of energy, Keith thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this chapter! im very sad i couldn't have the singing but life doesn't like me rip ;n;


	5. So this is love

7:08 am

 

Lance woke up, face to face with Keith, who was still asleep. Lance beamed at the sight of sleepy Keith. He saw a few hairs on Keith’s face. Lance sighed and brushed the hairs behind Keith’s ear. Then, he got his phone from the bedside table.

(7:01) sir lancelot(lance): Morning!

(7:01) sunshinechef(hunk): U’re up earlier

(7:01) sunshinechef(hunk): also, good morning!

(7:02) sirlancealot(lance): do u want to meet up at the breakfast bar?

(7:02) sirlancealot(lance): we don’t have to change yet.

(7:03) sunshinechef(hunk): ya sure! U bored?

Lance turned away from his phone and glanced at sleepy Keith.

(7:03) sirlancealot(lance): nah

(7:03) sirlancealot(lance): just hungry :P

 

 

7:13 am

 

Hunk and Lance met up in the breakfast bar, not trying to wake up their roommates. They ate breakfast and talked their favorite moments about the trip. “Do you remember the time in Epcot where Coran accidentally leaned too much in Allura’s selfie and pushed Keith into the huge fountain?” Hunk asked with a mouth full of pancakes. Lance started to laugh. “Hahaha! Ya! Keith was so pissed!” Hunk nodded to Lance. “Do you remember the time Pidge dropped her mickey ice cream and Shiro bought her another one?” Lance asked Hunk. Hunk nodded to him and sighed. “He is such a good guy. Allura is so lucky to have him.” Lance agreed with Hunk.

 

Then, Lance’s phone dinged that he got a text.

(7:34) firecat(keith): where did u go?

It was Keith. He must have woken up at this time. Lance took his phone and texted him.

(7:34) sirlancealot(lance): went to meet up with hunk at the breakfast bar

(7:34) firecat(keith): oh

(7:34) firecat(keith): can i join?

(7:34) sirlancealot(lance): ya! Don’t change yet, come in pjs

(7:34) firecat(keith): ok, let me just find a shirt

 

Lance blushed a little while putting his phone down. “Keith’s coming. Is that ok?” Lance asked Hunk. Hunk put down his glass of orange juice. “Ya! By the way, how is ‘staying with Keith’ going?” Hunk wiped his face with a napkin. Lance looked down at his dish. “I mean, it’s going ok! But….” Lance didn’t want to finish his sentence, but he knew he could trust Hunk with anything.

“I’ve been having feelings for Keith for a while now…” Hunk put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance…. Do you like Keith?!” He looked so serious asking Lance. Lance was almost afraid of Hunk for a second. “I-I think so?” Lance started to smile admitting it. Hunk was beaming and put his hands on his own cheeks. “Omg, my bff has a crush on his ‘rival’!” Lance covered up Hunk’s mouth. “Shhhhhhh! Dude! He’s coming! Don’t scream out my feelings!” Lance whispered screamed to Hunk.

Hunk laughed and Lance took his hands off his face. Then, they see the elevator doors open. It was Keith, in his “I’m too emo for life” shirt and grey pj pants. Lance waved his hand for Keith to come. “I’m glad you’re using the shirt my parents gave you!” Lance smiled to Keith. Keith was still sleepy, so his hair was a mess and dark circles under his eyes.

“Ya, well it’s the only shirt I could find. Morning, Hunk.” Keith waved to Hunk. Hunk waved back, having a huge smile on his face. “Good Morning, Keith! Where do you want to sit?” Keith turned to Lance and Hunk. “Let me get breakfast first. Then, I can sit.” Hunk nodded and turned to Lance, smirking.

Keith left to go to get eggs, bacon, toast, etc. When he got back, Lance and Hunk were in like their little meeting. Keith was very confused. “I’m back?” Lance smacked Hunk and they both turned to him with a very unconvincing smile. “Everything ok?” Keith asked, kind of being burned by his plates because they were so damn hot. Hunk and Lance nodded and drank their orange juice.

“Do you want to sit next to me, Keith?” Hunk asked, patting the seat next to him. Keith struggled and turned to Lance. “Nah, it's ok, Hunk. I’ll sit next to Lance.” Keith sat next to Lance and Hunk was about to explode with excitement. Lance grabbed his phone and texted Hunk.

 

(7:46) sirlancealot(lance): DUDE! CALM DOWN!

(7:46) sunshinechef(hunk): I CAN’T HELP IT!!! HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU, BRO

(7:46) sirlancealot(lance): SHUT UP!!!! HE’S RIGHT NEXT TO ME

 

“Are you guys sure are ok?” Keith wanted answers. Lance and Hunk nodded nervously. Hunk broke and couldn’t handle all the news. “I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!” He got up and ran to the bathroom. Keith turned to Lance, “What was that all about?” Lance was sweating and blushing. “Oooooh, that? N-nothing!” Keith didn’t believe him, but began eating.

Lance took a deep breath and tried to start a conversation. “So, how did you sleep?” Lance tried to smile, but he was nervous. Keith raised an eyebrow to Lance. “Pretty good. But I think a bug flew on my face because I felt something on me this morning.” Lance knew it wasn’t a bug. “Oh, really? Hm. Weird!” Keith felt something was wrong. Keith crossed his arms. “Yeaaah. Well, do you know what time we have to get ready?” Keith asked.

Lance actually didn’t know, so he texted Pidge what time and she texted back saying at 8:00 am. “8:00 am. That’s good for you?” Lance looked up from his phone to Keith. Keith nodded to him and looked at his phone.

“We should get back to our room to be ready on time.” Keith started to get up and Lance got up faster and a little startled. “YEAH! LET’S GO!” Lance’s eyes were wild and his mind was everywhere. Keith felt worried for him. “Lance, are you sure you’re ok?” Lance nodded and got a napkin. He got a pen from the front desk and wrote down on the napkin a note to Hunk next to his plate.

“Let’s go then.” Keith and Lance walked to their room.

 

 

10:29 am

 

“Is the bus here yet?!” Pidge and Lance were whining and on the ground, next to the bus stop. “Be patience, guys. It’s almost here.” Shiro said with a calm voice. Everyone knew Lance and Pidge were the most impatient people on earth. Then, they see a huge Disney bus coming their way. Lance and Pidge get up from the ground and cheer for joy like little kids.

The bus stops in front of them and opens the doors. The bus driver was a skinny man with a very baggy long-sleeve shirt that made it look like he had 8 arms instead of two. “All aboard! CHoo CHoO!” Everyone laughed a little and got inside the bus. The bus driver’s name tag read ‘Dr. Slav’ and Lance looked at Pidge, confused.

“AlrIGHT! Who’s ready for the Hollywood Studios!?” Dr. Slav cheered when everyone was in their seats. They all cheered and the bus started up. “OK! That’s what I like to here! Let’s go!”

The bus ride was pretty nice, there was Disney trivia in the front of the bus. Hunk and Lance got all the questions correct and Keith was sitting next to Pidge, not understanding anything they’re saying.

They met up with Coran in front of the entrance. Lance was looking around the place to try to find Mickey’s Magic Hat, but couldn’t find it. “Hey, Coran? Where’s Mickey’s Magic Hat?” Lance asked with confusion in his voice. Coran turned to him with a disappointed face. “Oh, Lance...I’m sorry but they took it down years ago.” Lance widen his eyes and turned toward the exit. “I’m leaving.”

Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him to the group. “Come on. You can still have fun here. With or without a hat.” Lance made a sad puppy-dog face. “Fine, fine, fine.” Lance looked up and found Hunk and Pidge holding hands and making faces of excitement. Lance raised his eyebrow and realized Keith was still holding his hand.

Hunk and Pidge winked at Lance and he blushed. He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he thought was a good idea. Lance took his hand away from Keith and walked next to Hunk and Pidge. Keith was shocked for a second but became a little sad. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were confused and didn’t know what was going on.

 

 

1:50 pm

 

“TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!!” Hunk and Pidge screamed at Lance while they were in for pizza at PizzeRizzo. “Can you guYS SHUT UP?!?” Lance was going to lose his mind. “I-I-I don’t even know what’s going on with me and Keef.” Pidge laughed a little, “Keef? Is that your brilliant code name?” Lance groaned and shook his head. “Fine, what code name then?”

Hunk and Pidge thought for a minute. “Maybe… IDK, man. At least not something obvious.” Hunk said with his arms crossed. Then, Lance went on his phone and searched for names with a K. “How about...Kyle?” Pidge and Hunk nodded to him, agreeing with Lance.

“Ok, so I don’t think KYLE likes me back,” Lance responded with a despaired tone in his voice. Hunk put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You can do this. There really is no rush. However, if your heart can’t stop beating for him, tell him tonight.” Lance looked at Hunk and nodded. Pidge smiled to Lance. “Yeah! You’re Lance fucking McClain!! You are the king!”

Lance felt amazing knowing his friends were beside him at all times. Also, that Pidge said that he’s a king. Lance glanced over at their table and found Keith talking to Coran about the trip. Lance sighed and nodded to himself.

 

“You can do this, Lance.”

 

 

“You can do this, Keith.”

 

Shiro tried to encourage his little brother. “Just tell him how you feel.” Keith looked at Shiro and nodded. “I know I know. It’s just hard, you know?” Keith paused and turned to Allura. “Allura, you are my sister-in-law, what do you think I should do.” Allura was flattered by the title Keith gave to her. She smiled at him and then to Shiro. “Well, to be honest...I have never seen you like this before.”

Keith grinned to himself and looked at his brother and sister-in-law. He trusted them and if everything goes well, he might as well be the happiest person ever. Then, a horrible image came into his head. “What if… he doesn’t like boys and...hate me later?” Keith was whispering, too scared about the answer.

Then, he finds a hand on his shoulder. It was Coran’s. Keith turned to him, eyes a little teary. “My boy, I believe in all my heart...Lance would never want to hurt you.” Keith nodded to him and twiddled his thumbs in nervousness.

“Pizza!!”

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance came back with a huge pizza for the table. Lance was behind them, but had a cute smile, as always. Keith smiled at him and nodded to Coran. Hunk sat the table and placed the pizza in the middle of the huge round table.

 

“Let’s eat!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10:38 pm

 

Lance was laying on the huge bed, waiting for Keith to finish showering. He was so nervous and his heart was beating so fast. Am I ready to tell him, Lance thought to himself. He sat up and got out his phone, to get distracted. Lance goes through instagram and snapchat, but he is still thinking about what Hunk told him during lunch.

Then, he heard the water stop and a few minutes later, Keith came out with a gray shirt with black pj shorts. He yawned and walked over to the bed. “You can go now.” Keith pointed to the bathroom. Lance nodded to him and got his stuff.

 

Keith crawled into bed and went on his phone. Lance turned to Keith and then, closed the bathroom door. He looked at himself in the mirror and covered his face with his hands, a little embarrassed.

Keith goes on tumblr and twitter, trying to figure out what to do. He starts to feel sleepy while looking at people’s snapchats.

 

Lance’s shower was quite, but stressful. All Lance could think about was if he should confess or not. He took a deep breath and turns off the shower. Lance gets dressed for bed and looks at himself one more time. He smiled and nodded. This is it, Lance.

 

Let’s do this

 

Lance finds Keith asleep with his phone on his chest. Lance sighed and put Keith’s phone on the table and sat on the bed.

“Keith? You awake?” … “Yeah. What’s up?” Keith opened his eyes and turned to Lance. Lance’s heart was beating fast. “I have to tell you something a-and I-idk how you will respond.”

Keith got up and sat up straight. “O-ok… I also h-have s-something to tell you.” They make eye contact and start blushing. Lance took a deep breath for the last time and said, “I like you...Keith. I’ve been liking you all throughout this trip.”

Keith’s jaw dropped and eyes widen. Lance was freaking out inside, not knowing what Keith’s thinking. “Look, Keith. If you don’t like me, then just say so-” Lance was cut off by a kiss.

Holy shit, we’re kissing, Lance thought. Lance was so surprised and Keith was the same way, thinking he’s never cut someone off by a kiss. Lance starts to kiss back and holds Keith’s face. When they part from each other, they just stare at each other. Both confused, both blushing, both questioning what just happened.

 

“Do you like me back?!” Lance was still holding Keith’s face

 

“Kind of, yeah!” Keith was tearing up. Lance wiped Keith’s eyes with his thumb. They both start laughing to themselves and touch foreheads. Lance kisses Keith’s nose and Keith giggles a little. “I’ve wanting to kiss you all day,” Lance confessed. Keith laughed again and shook his head. They kissed repeatedly until the clock strikes 11:30 pm.

“So what are we? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits?” Lance asked, grinning. Keith thought for a moment, then kissed Lance again. “We can be boyfriends. Is that ok with you?” Keith asked Lance, wondering what the answer is. Lance smiled and hugged Keith so tightly. “Yes! Of course!” They laugh again and kiss one more time.

“Let’s go to bed, so we don’t annoy the group and wake up late,” Keith suggested to Lance, holding his hand. Lance nodded to him and got into bed.

 

They held hands all throughout the night.

 

7:26 am

 

Lance woke up first, finding over 200 messages from Hunk and Pidge, asking about if he confessed. He found Keith, still asleep as always. Lance kissed Keith’s forehead and got up to get dressed. Keith woke up and found Lance changing his shirt. Keith got up and hugged Lance from behind. Lance was shocked for a second but then smiled. “Morning, babe. Is it ok if I call you babe?” Keith nodded and kissed Lance on the shoulder. “You think we should tell the group today or wait?” Keith asked, thinking about the excitement the team would have for them.

Lance thought for a moment, then said, “Let’s see what they react when we meet them in the lobby.” Keith nodded and let go of Lance so he can get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short late update ;n;


	6. No way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek anymore

8:18 am

 

Lance and Keith went downstairs to the breakfast bar, holding hands. Their group wasn’t downstairs yet, so they could do couple things, like hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek, etc. “Do u want coffee?” Keith asked Lance while pouring a cup for himself. Lance shook his head and grabbed an orange juice from the center table. “No thanks, babe. Where do u want to sit?” Lance asked, taking Keith’s opened hand. Keith looked around and found an empty two-seat table. “Over there is a good spot,” Keith pointed at the table for Lance to see. Lance nodded, and both walked over to the table and sat. 

 

“When do u think our friends are coming down?” Keith asked, drinking his coffee. Lance shrugged until he heard the elevator doors open. They were their friends, talking while walking into the lobby. Lance waved a hand in the air for them to see him and Keith. Allura saw his hand and gestured everyone to go over to their table. Hunk and Pidge ran to them and slammed on the table. “LaNCE! Why didn’t you answer our texts?!” Pidge and Hunk yelled at the same time. Lance tried to be chill and not spoil anything. “Oh, my phone died at the time you guys texted me and I forgot to charge my phone in the morning. Sorry, guys.”

 

Keith laughed in his hand and nodded to them. Pidge looked at Keith and Hunk looked at Lance. They looked at each other and scratched their heads. Lance and Keith made eye contact and laughed a little. Allura and Shiro looked at them laughing, and turned to each other and thought the same thing.

 

What happened last night?

  
  


10:48 am

 

“When should we tell them?” Keith whispered to Lance, “Because I feel like we’re being watched.” They turned around and found all of their friends, staring at them. They both shivered and Lance spoke up, “Guys, can you look somewhere else?” Pidge and Hunk went on their phones, Shiro, Allura, and Coran started to talk about the weather and the place. Keith and Lance sighed and started to walk into the Disney Springs entrance. 

 

The stores looked modern, certainly not the ‘Downtown Disney’ Lance remembers as a child. However, it was a nice place to relax and chill. Keith and Lance talked and walked together the whole time and the crew was so confused and excited. Keith saw a store he wanted to go to, so he told the group that he was going. “I’ll come with you! The clothes look nice actually.” Lance said, taking Keith’s arm. They walk into the store together, while the group walked around to other stores nearby. Pidge and Hunk excited yelled and went on their phones. 

 

(10:49)  **_madscientist(pidge)_ ** _ made a group chat with  _ **_sunshinechef(hunk)_ ** _ and _ **_sirlancealot(lance)_ **

 

(10:49) **_madscientist(pidge)_ ** _ changed the group chat name to _ **_GARRISON HIGH TRIO_ **

 

(10:49) **_madscientist(pidge) -_ ** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???

 

(10:50) **_sunshinechef(hunk) -_ ** YEAH DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!

 

Lance looked at his phone and groaned, a little annoyed. 

 

(10:51) **_sirlancealot(lance) -_ ** nothing special, guys! Leave me alone!

 

(10:51) **_sunshinechef(hunk) -_ ** SOMETHING HAPPENED BC YOU GUYS ARE SO CLOSE TODAY!!!

 

(10:51) **_sirlancealot(lance) -_ ** ugh guys calm down, will you?

 

Keith glanced at Lance’s phone and looked at Lance. “They really want to know, huh?” Lance turned to him and nodded, almost exhausted. “I wish they just give us space and not ask 24/7.” Keith nodded and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I have a plan on how we should tell him, but idk when we should do it.” Keith lifted his head and looked at a black sweater with red roses on the sleeves. Lance sighed and walked over to Keith. He gently grabbed Keith’s face, making it look toward him and kissed Keith firmly. Keith was a little surprised but kissed back. 

 

When they pulled away, they smiled and laughed a little. Then, they heard someone behind them, “Find something you like?” It was an employee from the store, waiting for an answer. Keith and Lance stare at each other and look at at the black sweater, embarrassed. “Yeaaah, how much is this sweater?” Keith asked, arms wrapped around Lance’s neck. The employee looked at them and then at the sweater. “$180 without taxes.” Lance and Keith made the ‘that’s too expensive’ noise. “Ok, thanks!” Lance said politely and they walked out of the store. The employee watched them walked out and asked themselves, “Did I interrupt something?” 

  
  


12:14 pm

 

Keith and Lance found Coran taking a picture of Allura and Hunk in front of the Candy Cauldron store with candy apples in their hands. They also found Pidge and Shiro gossiping about the new Star Wars coming out in 2018, while inside the Star Wars store. Keith told Lance he was going to talk to Shiro and Pidge about the Star Wars movie. Lance nodded and walked over to Hunk, Allura, and Coran. 

 

“Wow, guys. So rude! Taking a picture without me at the Candy Cauldron store!” Lance said, hands on his hips. Allura laughed and pulled Lance in between Hunk and her. They posed and Coran took pictures. Then, Allura told Coran to ask someone in the crowd to take their picture, so he can be in the picture too. They all took a picture with the help of a teenage girl and her boyfriend. 

 

They walked over to Keith, Pidge, and Shiro, who were theorizing about the new Marvel movie coming out. “Hey, guys. Got anything at the Star Wars store?” Coran asked them, wondering if they will stop talking and answer him. Pidge turned to him, “Nah, everything here is so expensive! No offense.” Coran shrugged at the comment. “It’s alright, Pidge. That’s why I work here. For the fun and for the discounts!” Coran winked at her and everyone laughed. 

 

“Let’s go eat, guys! I’m starving.” Shiro announced to the group. Everyone nodded and turned to Coran. “Where should we go, Coran?” Lance asked Coran. Coran gestured to the group to follow him. “Follow me! I know this great Cuban place.” He winked to Lance with a huge smile on his face. Lance beamed and got excited.

  
  
  


3:58 pm

 

“Allura, can you take a picture of Lance and me in front of Stitch?” Keith asked, giving his sister-in-law his phone. Allura nodded and took Keith’s phone. Keith took Lance’s arm and pulled him in front of the World of Disney store sign with Stitch on top. They looked at the group to make sure they were watching. 

 

Then, they posed into a cute pose, arms around each other’s waists with the huge smile on their faces. Allura took their picture and then, started to walk toward them to give the phone back to  Keith. Keith pushed his phone toward Allura. “Can you take another one? We want to do another pose.” Allura nodded to Keith and held up the phone. 

 

Then, Keith turned to Lance and Lance turned to Keith. They both smiled and knew what the plan was. Keith grabbed Lance’s face and kissed him gently. Lance kissed back and pulled Keith closer. Allura dropped Keith’s phone and screamed. Hunk and Pidge were making a scene while watching them kiss. Shiro and Coran turned to each other and nodded.

 

Lance and Keith pulled away after a minute of making out and turned to the group. Hunk, Pidge, and Allura ran up to them and asked, “ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER??” Lance and Keith turned to each other and turned back to them. “Yup!” They both smiled and everyone got into a huge group hug. They all laughed and smiled at the news. 

 

Then, Shiro noticed Lance and Keith were being squashed by everyone. “Guys, let the new couple breathe.” Everyone listened to Shiro and let go. Lance and Keith gasped for air but were laughing. Lance took Keith’s hand and kissed him on the cheek. Pidge hit Lance on the arm. “Fuck you, man! You should’ve told us!!” Lance laughed and ruffled Pidge’s hair. “I wanted to tell you guys at the right time!” Pidge groaned and laughed all at once. Hunk came behind them and hugged them. “I knew you could do it, buddy!” Hunk beamed while looking at Lance, Keith, and Pidge.

 

“Hahaha! Yup! The king has gotten his queen now!” Lance said, pulling Keith into the group hug. “Queen?? I ain’t no queen! I am a proud hunter who is prettier than the king.” Keith commented and Lance hugged him tighter. “Too late! You’re a queen! Like Beyonce!” Keith turned to him with an annoyed look. “I fucking knew you were going to make a Beyonce reference.” 

 

Everyone laughed at Keith’s complaint. All Keith could think of in this situation was how he got so lucky, being friends with these amazing people, being on Christmas break at Disney World, and finding someone to love for a while. But something was on the back of Keith’s mind ever since he realized he liked Lance. 

 

Is it this easy? Or is something bad coming?

  
  


Then, Lance’s phone dinged that he got a text message. He takes out his phone and finds a text from an unknown contact. “Uh, guys. Does anyone knows this number?” Lance showed his phone to his friends and no one recognized it. Lance opened the text and read it to himself. “Omg, guys! It’s my old friend, Brittany! Man, I haven’t seen her ever since high school! Hunk, you remember her, right?...Hunk?” Hunk’s face looked like he saw someone slice their hand off. Lance frowned and poked Hunk on the shoulder. “Hunk, buddy, you good?” Hunk shook his head, coming back to reality. 

 

“Yeah, yeah...So, what did Brittany say?” Hunk asked, a little shaken up. After Hunk’s scene, Keith questioned this ‘Brittany’ and why Hunk acted like that. Lance raised an eyebrow and looked at the text message, “She says that my mom told her I was here in Orlando and she’s coming to Disney to meet me. I didn’t know my mom still talks to her...” Lance put his hand on his chin, a little confused. Keith was curiously looking at Lance’s phone until he saw Hunk looking at him. Keith mouthed ‘what’ to Hunk and Hunk shook his head, eyes wild and mouth shaking. Keith was starting to get worried for Lance’s sake and wondering why no one is explaining anything to him. 

 

“So, who’s Brittany again?” Shiro asked, arm around Allura. Lance turned to him and smiling. “Oh, she was an old friend of mine in high school. She used to like me, but when I told her I didn’t feel the same way, she was chill and told me she would forget the feelings. I felt bad though, but Hunk and I still hung out with her. Idk why you didn’t like her, Hunk.” Lance gestured to Hunk. 

 

Hunk put his head down and shook his head. “Because she’s crazy, dude! But, you don’t want to believe me! Me! Your BFF-!!” Lance interrupted him by waving a hand around and walking next to Keith. “ _ Blah blah blah! _ She’s not crazy, ok?! I haven’t seen her in years! She  **must** have just remembered me by now.” Keith took Lance’s hand and kissed his cheek. “Just be careful, ok?” Keith told him, almost as worried as Hunk. Lance nodded to him and kissed him on the lips. 

 

“She says she can meet me at Animal Kingdom,” Lance announced to the group. Allura nodded to him but turned to Hunk. “We’ll go with you, but we are  **not** leaving you with this mystery girl we never met. OK?” Allura sounded like a true parent. Shiro and she would be the best parents, Lance thought. Lance nodded to her and texted back Brittany. 

 

“I’ll text her that we’ll see her in an hour. Let’s go to Animal Kingdom!” Lance yelled and started to walk toward the exit. Hunk walked next to Keith and whispered to him, “Be around him all the time and watch your back.” Keith turned to him, “Who is  _ she _ ??” Hunk looked forward, seeing Lance talking to Pidge. “Just be closer to Lance around her, to show he’s yours.” Hunk has the most serious tone at this time. Keith turns to look at Lance and nodded to Hunk. “Alright.” He walked to Lance, on a mission, and intertwined their fingers while holding hands. Lance smiled and held Keith’s hand tighter.

 

Keith tried to smile back, but it was no use. Who is this girl and what is she capable of, Keith thought.

 

 

5:10 pm

They were at the entrance of Animal Kingdom, which was pretty crowded at this time of an hour. Keith was still holding hands with Lance and arm locking with Allura. Then, Keith bumped into someone with their hood up. “Sorry!” Keith said politely. The person in the hoody glared at him and didn’t say ‘no problem’ or ‘no sorry it was me’ kind of thing. Only stared at Lance, turned red and ran away. Keith couldn’t see who it was, but was wondering why they were looking at Lance so much. 

They all came out of the huge crowd and waited for Brittany to come. Lance texted her a few minutes before, waiting to hear where she was. Pidge noticed a bush next to them shaking a little and a shining light coming from the inside. She nudged Hunk on the arm and pointed to the bush. Hunk growled like a dog, knowing who was behind that bush. A few minutes later, a girl came up to Lance with a similar hoody Keith bumped into earlier, wrapped around her hips. “Hi, Lance!!” The girl hugged Lance, so tightly that Lance could barely breathe. Keith ran toward Lance and took his hand. The girl noticed Keith and pulled away. Lance looked closely at the girl and noticed it was her, “Brittany! Wow, you look great!” Brittany had her hair up in a ponytail and had a VERY thin tank top, showing all of her chest and everything. 

Hunk growled at her and crossed his arms. Brittany noticed Hunk and waved to him, “Hey, Hunk! I’ve missed you!” Brittany was going to give a hug to Hunk, but Hunk has a pissed face that she backed away and turned to Lance. “So, Lance! Tell me about college! I want to know  _ everything _ !!” She was about to take Lance’s hand until she noticed he was already holding hands with someone else.

Keith. 

Keith gave his famous ‘i will end you’ face and Lance definitely noticed. “Uhh, don’t you want to meet my friends first?” Lance gestured his free hand to Keith and his friends. Brittany looked annoyed but tried to smile. “Sure, Lancey Lance! Who is...this is?” She put her hand out to Keith, almost disgusted by the sight of him. Keith frowned, tighten his grip with Lance’s hand. “ **Keith** ...I’m Keith-” Keith pulled Lance closer to him, “Lance’s  **_boyfriend_ ** .” 

Pidge jumped behind Brittany, almost scaring her, “YEAH, YOU ARE!!” Keith nodded to Pidge and fist-bumped her. Hunk came behind Lance and Keith, as a proud dad. “They’ve been together for a while and they  **are** meant for each other.” Lance was so confused, so he turned to Allura, Shiro, and Coran. They shrugged to him and watched Brittany become intimidated by them. “Oh!  _ Well then _ ...how did you two meet then?” Brittany has that kind of ‘i’m that kind of bitch’ voice and Pidge started laughing. Lance and Keith turn to each other and were blank. Keith had to make up something quick until his brother came to help.

“Oh! It’s an amazing love story. You see, they were two single people in the same college, not knowing about each other. UNTIL, one day, there was a wedding of a friend of ours and they were alone on the dance floor. Lance asked Keith to dance and that was the beginning of this beautiful...relationship-” Shiro started to fake cry, “I’m sorry...it was just so amazing to see your two friends become together into something gorgeous.” Everyone started to fake cry and tear up. Allura came next to him, “It is, honey. I love you, guys!” They all group hug and fake cried. All the cuddling and ‘cries’ made Brittany feel uncomfortable, which was the group’s intention.

Brittany clapped her hands, trying to get attention. “ _ Well then _ ...that was... _ beautiful _ ...ANYWAY! Lancey Lance! Want to go to the new Avatar ride with me?!” Lance turned to his group, so fucking confused and looked back at Keith. “Actually, Keith and I wanted to go the Everest ride together. But, maybe later?” Pidge, Keith, and Hunk stuck their tongues out at Brittany, almost laughing at her. Brittany gasped and grit her teeth in anger. She tried to smile for Lance but everyone knew they broke her. “OH! Ok then...I’ll wait for you then-” She walked away, whispering only Keith and people with good hearing could hear, “-I’l l alw ays wait for you .” Keith smiled and so did the team. Lance was ticked off at the act his friends did to Brittany.

Lance got out for the group hug and started to yell at them, “What the fuck is wrong with you guys!? I came to meet up with Brittany, not brag and tell lies! Why are you doing this?!?” Lance was turning red. Brittany stopped in her tracks, and turned a little, smiling at the sound Lance’s anger to his friends. 

Allura came forward, “Lance, we’re just looking after you. After Hunk’s reaction to her name, we thought that she could be-” Lance cut her off. “I can take care of myself,  _ thank you very much!  _ Come on, guys! How dumb do you think I am?!” Keith walked toward him with a calm voice. “Lance, please. We know you can handle yourself. It’s just-” Lance cut off Keith too, “Just what?! Don't you trust Brittany? Omg, Keith! I thought you could trust me!” 

Keith was getting furious now, “I do, Lance! But when people can clearly see this girl is trying to take you away from us, what do you think our reaction will be?! We’re looking out for you, Lance! That’s it! You have to believe us!” Keith was starting to tear up. Lance noticed the tears but tried to ignore his feelings. “No! I can handle myself! I trust Brittany, ok?! Now, leave me the fuck alone! I’ll see you guys later!-” Lance turned toward Brittany’s direction, “Brittany! Wait!” Brittany turned around and smiled at Lance. They started to walk away, until Keith shouted out, “LANCE!!” Lance turned his head and then forward, ignoring him. 

Keith formed fists with his hands and tried to keep his tears from not falling. “LAN _ ce _ ! COME BA _ ck _ !” His voice was cracking. It pained Lance to hear Keith screaming. He walked faster and Brittany caught up with him, grinning at Keith.

Allura and Pidge hugged Keith, looking at Lance and Brittany walking away. “It’s ok, Keith. He’ll come back. Besides, I know he won’t leave you for that  _ whore _ .” Allura said hugged his face. Keith laughed a little at Allura’s comment. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and took a deep breath. “I’ll try to find him whenever he is in an hour. Then, we’ll talk.” Keith told himself and looked up in the sky. 

“Fuck you, Brittany!”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Fuck you, Brittany!” 

Lance teased her, while lightly pushing her at her joke. Brittany laughed at Lance and twirled her hair around her finger. “I’ve missed these laughs, Lance.” She said, taking Lance’s hand. Lance blushed and immediately thought of Keith. He took his hand out of hers. “Me too, Brittany.” Brittany felt a tension between them but didn’t care. It was getting dark and the new Pandora Area was glowing so beautifully. Lance missed his friends and Keith for some reason. He wanted to see Allura, Pidge, and Hunk get all excited about the lights, Coran and Shiro talking about the stars, and of course, seeing Keith smiling so wide and his eyes shining so brightly. 

Lance had an ache in his heart and wanted it to go away. Brittany could tell Lance was missing his friends, so she tried to distract him. Brittany fixes her hair and pushed up her breasts. “The lights are so pretty, huh?” She rested her head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance turned to see her face and looked at the lights. “Yeah...by the way, how did you know I was in Florida?” Lance wanted to see what she knew. She lifted up her head, “Oh! I texted your mom-eh- I mean  _ your mom _ texted  _ me  _ that you were here. Haha!” Brittany tried to hide her mistake with a laugh, but Lance was smart enough to notice it. “But, you said you texted my mom. How do you have my mom’s number and how did you get my number?” Lance crossed his arms, standing in front of her. 

Brittany gasped and lowered her head. Lance started to get angry, “Brittany, have you been stalking me ever since graduation?” Brittany didn’t answer and kept looking at the ground. “Fucking answer me, Brittany! Do you still love me after you told me you didn’t?!” Lance was already angry enough. Then, Brittany hears footsteps coming towards them. 

“LANCE!!” 

Lance turned to the direction of the sound of his name until Brittany pulled his head towards her and kissed him firmly. Lance’s eyes widen, but he didn’t push away. The kiss was so bad, yet so good. Then, Lance got his shit together and pushed Brittany away. He looked around to see who saw. He wanted to die when he saw Keith in the center of the area, lights shining on him. Keith’s tears glimmered on his face and dropped like little stars. Lance moved away from Brittany and started to walk toward Keith. “Keith...wait, let me explain-” Lance was slapped by Keith’s cold hand. Keith was biting his lip, making fists with his hands. Lance starts to tear up himself. He noticed his friends were a few feet away from Keith, defending him. 

“I knew it…...I should have never trusted you....WE SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN TOGETHER!!! I SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO THAT SHITTY VOICE THAT TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!!! WHAT ABOUT US, MCCLAIN!?!?!” Keith was so fucking angry, face red, tears running down his face, and regretting everything. Lance was as angry as he was but furious that he couldn’t explain himself. “KEITH, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!! I DIDN’T KISS BRITTA-” Keith cut him off with his hand in front of Lance’s face. “OH, I  _ saw _ ! SHe  _ kissed you fi _ RST! BUT IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ENJOYING IT!!” Lance gasped, thinking about the kiss. “YES-EH-I MEAN NO-PLEASE BELIEVE ME-” “STOP LYING, LANCE!!” Keith was about to punch Lance, but he remembered there were kids around. Keith let his last tear fall and wiped his face with his hands. 

Lance wanted to punch Brittany and himself. Lance started to tear up and bit his lip. “Keith...please-” Keith walked past Lance coldly and started to walk up to Brittany. Brittany was scared as hell, not excited for what Keith might do to her. All he did was just walk up to her and tell her, “If I see you again, you will find yourself faced with my little knife friend. Got it?” Brittany nodded her head, shaking. Keith nodded to her and nudged his head as a sign for her to leave. She ran the opposite generation. Keith took a deep breath and passed Lance without looking at him. 

“Keith, I-I’m so sorr-” “Me and Hunk are changing places,” Keith said turning to their friend group. Lance lifted his head, eyes wide. “What?” Keith turned toward him, still tearing up. “I’m moving with Pidge and Hunk is staying with you in the room. Also…” Keith hesitated to say what he was going to say. Lance was praying he was not going to say what he thought Keith was going to say. “-We’re  _ bre _ AK _ ing _ Up.” Keith got choked up and started to run toward the exit of Animal Kingdom. Allura and Shiro started to run after him, “KEITH! WAIT!” 

Lance fell on his knees, broken inside. He watched Allura and Shiro chase after Keith. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran ran toward Lance, trying to help him up. All Lance wanted to do was chase after Keith, but his body wouldn’t let him. 

“Keith...Keith, come back...Keith.” Lance whispered between the hugs of his friends. 

  
  


Lance shouted out in the distance, reaching with his hand,

“KEEIITTHH!!!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it! this was so sad to write aaaa


	7. when you wish upon a star (ending with epilogue)

 

“Keith!”

 

Allura and Shiro shouted out in the distance. Keith was a wreck, who couldn’t contain his feelings inside anymore. Keith stopped to catch his breath and noticed Allura and Shiro also out of breath. Keith was so confused and angry that he couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was how it was a mistake to come here and to actually he could be with Lance.

 

“Keith! Talk to us, please?” Allura came behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Keith grits his teeth and collapsed on his knees. Shiro walking in front of Keith, he pulled Keith for a hug. Keith wanted to go home so badly, NEVER see Lance again!

 

“Let’s go back to the hotel and get your stuff, ok?” Shiro said in Keith’s ear. Keith nodded and asked from Shiro and Allura for help to get up. “Let’s go…” Keith wiped his tears away with his sleeve again and held Allura and Shiro’s hands. He felt protected with them around him. Keith couldn’t stop crying, but he could control it.

 

“It was too good to be true…”

 

Keith whispered only Shiro and Allura could hear. Allura was about to cry for Keith but tried to hide it. Shiro noticed Allura struggling to keep tears in, so he kissed her on the head and ruffled his little brother’s hair as if saying ‘it will be ok.’

 

10:39 pm

 

Keith was taking a shower in his new hotel room, still trying to calm down. Pidge was texting Hunk about all what happened today. She was waiting for Keith to finish, so she can talk to him about the situation. Keith came out of the bathroom, in PJs and hair tied up. Pidge sighed and put her phone down. “Keith, can we talk about what happened today?”

 

Keith didn’t want to think about it at all. All he did was get under the covers and go on his phone. “No, Pidge...I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Pidge sighed again and turned off the light. Pidge said ‘goodnight to Keith, but Keith didn’t answer.

 

Hunk was hugging Lance, who was still crying after hours from the scene. Hunk tried to help Lance by giving him support and comfort, but nothing seemed to work. Lance knew who he wanted the most by his side, but was almost impossible to face them now.

 

Idiot, Lance thought. Why did you have to be like that, Lance?

Lance kept saying this to himself and Hunk knew what he was thinking. Hunk told him to not hurt himself inside and try to think how to work it out with Keith. “You can figure this out, Lance. I know you’re smart enough to think it through.” Hunk encouraged him. Lance wiped his tears with his long sleeve and went under the covers. He tried to calm down and tried to go to sleep. Hunk turned off the light and rubbed Lance’s back until he thought Lance was asleep.

 

“Thanks, Hunk,” Lance said in the darkness.

 

“Anytime, buddy.” Hunk replied.

 

 

Last of the trip, Christmas Day 11/25/2016

 

10:03 am

 

“Is everyone here? We’re going to leave for the airport in a few minutes.” Shiro announced to the group. The people that were missing were Lance and Hunk. Pidge texted Hunk when they were coming down, and he replied ‘in a minute.’ Keith was arms crossed, looking around the lobby for Lance and Hunk. Then, the elevator doors opened to Lance looking down at his feet and Hunk trying to smile for the group. They met up with the group, Lance, and Keith looking the opposite way from each other.

 

Lance was about to say something to Keith, until Pidge interrupted him, “Ok, everyone is here, so let’s go. Here, Lance.” She handed him a new plane ticket. Lance looked at it, checking the number. It wasn’t next to Keith, actually the total opposite. Lance nodded, and took the ticket and put it in his bag.

 

Keith crossed his arms, trying to avoid Lance as much as possible, “Then, let’s go. I want to go home already…” Lance glanced at Keith and then looked down at his blue shoes. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to gather their things to go to the airport.

 

The whole trip back to Ohio was so quiet, yet so terrible. Lance insulted Keith while getting into their seats on the plane and they went into a huge fight. Their friends and passengers could feel the tension and anger in the air. It was honestly the worst way to end a Christmas Disney vacation.

 

Shiro and Allura looked at each other, thinking what a terrible idea it was to listen to Lance and go to the Animal Kingdom to meet up with that _witch_. Lance sat next to Allura and Pidge, while Keith sat next to Hunk and Shiro. All the awkward tension between them was hard to contain throughout the flight.

 

Ohio was covered in snow and freezing, so once they landed, everyone took on their winter coats. People at the airport were hugging their loved ones hello and goodbye, couples kissing under mistletoes their friends held up for them, little kids playing with older kids,

 

and 6 friends coming back from a Disney trip that didn’t end nicely.

 

They all went to the parking lot and called for their own rides. They couldn’t stand the glares between Keith and Lance, and how dumb they are. “Bye, guys. Merry Christmas.” Shiro said to the group while helping Allura putting the suitcases in the cab’s trunk. They waved to them and the rest waited for their rides.

 

Pidge and Keith got a taxi a few minutes later. “See you guys! Thanks for the trip.” Pidge said to Hunk and Lance. Keith kept silent and just nodded to them. Lance and Hunk waved to Pidge and Keith while their taxi was driving away. Once the taxi was far away, Lance bared his head in his hands and starts to say curse words in Spanish. Hunk rubbed his back for comfort, but it didn’t help Lance.

 

“I want to go home, to my cat, to my room where no one will see me again,” Lance muttered, still head in his hands. Hunk laughed and hugged his best friend. Then, Hunk’s mom parked right next to them on the sidewalk. “Then, let’s go. My mom is already here to pick us up, ok?” Lance nodded and turned around to face the car. He opened the door and found Hunk’s mom smiling at him. “Hello, Lance! Hi, Hunk! How was the trip?” Lance looked down and tried not to cry.

 

“Could’ve been better…”

 

**Monday 11/26/17**

 

9:12 am

 

Keith woke up to his cat, on his face. “Akaaa!” Keith groaned and picked up his red-eyed cat. Aka meowed and walked around Keith’s bed. Keith sighed and went on his phone. He found a notification that Pidge tagged him in a picture on Instagram.

 

It was the picture they took on the first day of their trip. Keith looked at his face the most, seeing how happy he looked that day. Keith liked the picture and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. Aka followed him and went on top of the counter to see what Keith was doing. Keith thought it was a little too quiet in his apartment, so he turned on the radio. He must have press the wrong button because instead of playing pop-rock, Disney radio started to play.

 

_“Good morning, everyone!! Hope everyone is doing well today! I had a great breakfast with my wife this morning and now I’m ready to play all the Disney songs all of you Disney lovers desire.”_

 

The radio speaker was very excited and energetic, so Keith was about to change it. Until ‘ _When you wish upon a star_ ’ started to play. Keith hesitated to change the station and just let it play. He was about to pour cereal and some milk until he heard a knock on his door. “Coming!” Keith yelled from the kitchen while lowering the volume of the radio.

 

_When you wish upon a star_

 

_Makes no difference who you are_

 

_Anything your heart desires_

 

_Will come to you_

 

He looks out of the peephole and finds a tall tan skinned, cute, young man outside of his door. “I’m not letting you in, Lance!!” Keith was on his tiptoes to see what Lance was going outside.

 

_If your heart is in your dream_

 

_No request is too extreme_

 

“Come on, please, Keith? I really need to talk to you!” Lance was up close to the peephole, able for Keith to see the dark blue in Lance’s eyes. Keith groaned and turned around so his back was on the door. “No! I’m not letting you in. No matter how cute you are.”

 

_When you wish upon a star_

 

_As dreamers do_

 

_Fate is kind_

 

_She brings to those who love_

 

Lance laughed lightly and knocked on the door one more time, “Please, Keith? We need to talk about what happened on the trip!” Keith was so annoyed and about to yell out loud again. He put the lock chain on the door and opened the door, only to see Lance. Lance turned to Keith and beamed. Keith gave a disgusted face to Lance, “I don’t want to talk about you and Britta-” Keith was cut off by Lance’s opinion afterward, “That’s not what I wanted to talk about…”

    _The sweet fulfillment of_

 

_Their secret longing_

 

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

 

Keith was confused, so he turned to the thing next to him, his cat. He closed the door and taking out the door lock, opening the door to Lance on his knees. “What are you talking about then?” Keith held the door open with one hand and the other on his hip.

 

_Suddenly, it comes to you_

 

_When you wish upon a star_

 

_Your dreams come true_

 

Lance got up from the floor and looked into Keith’s purplish eyes. “I was talking about the night before the huge fight. You know-” Lance scratched the back of his neck and smiled to himself, “...the night we confessed.”   Keith felt like crying but was trying to be strong. Lance noticed Keith struggling to keep his emotions away, so he tried to not hurt Keith more with his words.

 

_When a star is born_

 

_They possess a gift or two_

 

“Listen, Keith...ever since we accidentally kissed at Olive Garden, I realized I was missing something in my life,” Keith looked down at his shoes, hearing Lance’s speech. “And when you kissed me for real the night after going to my family’s house, I knew I found the thing I missed in my life.” Keith looked up at Lance, tears in his eyes. He noticed Lance was about to cry too.

 

_One of them is this_

 

_They have the power to make a wish come true_

 

“Lance… I was so scared to tell you that I liked you ever since I realized it. I was so scared you only liked girls and/or also liked guys, but didn’t like me,” Keith took a deep breath and looked at Lance’s eyes. “I wanted you to accept me for how I am and I wanted to be with you… but when I saw you with Brittany, I-I-” Keith started to cry, wiping his tears with his thumb. Lance walked closer to Keith, trying to comfort him.

 

_When you wish upon a star_

 

_Makes no difference who you are_

 

_Anything your heart desires_

 

_Will come to you,_

 

“Hey...Brittany doesn’t matter to me. AT ALL! All that matters...is that you can forgive me, Keith. For being an idiot, not listen to you, not coming back to you when you screamed my name, for being...a bad partner.” Lance started to cry too, so Keith wiped Lance’s tears away. Keith grabbed Lance’s face and pulled it close to his face, bumping their foreheads. Keith nodded to Lance and Lance was confused. “Why are you nodding?”

 

_If your heart is in your dream_

 

_No request is too extreme_

 

Keith looked at Lance with a soft smile. “I forgive you, Lance. I want you back. I missed those amazing conversations we had in the car, while going to bed, and those stupid kisses I miss from that night.” Lance gasped and smiled so wide.

 

_When you wish upon a star,_

  
_As dreamers do._  
  
Fate is kind,

 _  
_ _She brings to those who love,_

 

He grabbed Keith by the waist and lifted him from the ground, in happiness. “Oh my god, Keith! I’ve missed you so much! Even though the fight was two days ago.” Keith laughed at the comment and kept looking at Lance’s face.

 

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_  
_ _Their secret longing_

 _  
_ _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 

They both made eye contact and drew in close. They kissed and became close to each other. Keith played with Lance’s hair and Lance gently glided a hand over Keith’s jaw. When they separated, they laughed a little and started to make out again. Keith pulled Lance inside the apartment by pulling the back of his neck and Lance followed. They closed the door and Lance pined Keith to the door. “Back to where we started, huh?” Lance said, in between kisses. Keith laughed and kissed Lance again.

 

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_  
_ _When you wish upon a star,_

 

The radio was finishing up playing _when you wish upon a star_ , which Keith thought was ironic. Keith and Lance both wanted to say something to each other, but Lance beat Keith for saying it faster, “Keith, I love you.” Keith beamed at Lance. “ I love you too!”

 

_Your dreams come true_

 

They both laughed and hugged each other in pure joy. Lance grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him again. Keith pulled Lance from the apartment door and into the bedroom.

 

And they shut the door for the cat to not come in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One year later 12/25/17

 

“Come on, Lance! I need your help to decorate the tree before everyone gets here.” Keith shouted out from the living room. Lance ran from the kitchen with trays of treats and snacks for the visits. “OK, I’ll help you once I put these down,” Lance said, kissing Keith on the cheek. Keith smiled and started to put up the candy-cane decorations on the tree. Lance put the trays of food on the coffee table and started to pass decorations to Keith. Aka and Azul, Lance's cat, 

 

“Thanks,” Keith said to Lance while putting up the star. Then, Keith went to their room and got the presents for the visitors and for each other. Lance took some and placed them underneath the tree. Then, they hear the doorbell ring. Lance looks out of the peephole and finds Shiro and Allura outside with presents in arms. Lance opened the door and let them in.

 

“Merry Christmas, _Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane_!” Lance said, giving Allura and Shiro a hug. They laughed and hugged back, “Not yet, Lance! Still a month away!” Allura pointed out, poking Lance on the shoulder. Keith greeted himself to them and hugged them as well. “Merry Christmas, guys. Everyone else should be coming over in a few.” Keith said to them and continued decorating the tree.

 

“No problem. Do you need help with decorating?” Allura asked Keith with a smile. Keith shrugged and passed her an ornament. Lance nudged at Shiro and asked if they could talk in private. “What’s up?” Shiro crossed his arms in the kitchen. Lance looked over at Keith and Allura and took a deep breath.

 

Lance started to whisper, “I asked you to talk to me in private because...I’m asking permission to take Keith’s hand.” Shiro raised his eyebrows and brought Lance into a hug. Lance was a little surprised but hugged back. Shiro let go of Lance and looked at him straight in the eye, “Thank you for asking permission from me to marrying Keith. Of course, you can!” Lance beamed and looked back at Keith. “Thank you, Shiro.” They hugged again until they heard the doorbell ring again.

 

It was Hunk, Shay, and Pidge, also with presents. Shiro opened the door and let them into the living room. “Happy Halloween, bitches!” Pidge came in the living room, making funny faces. Hunk looked down at her, with disappointment. Pidge laughed and placed the presents under the tree. Lance and Keith came up to Shay and kindly greeted her into their apartment. “Thank you for having me in your lovely apartment! Hunk told me something dramatic happened last year, but you worked it out?” Shay was very curious, arm around Hunk’s arm. Lance and Keith looked at each other and sided hugged. “Yeah, but you know, we go through it. Now, look at us! We’re happy and healthy and I’m blessed to have this mullet head next to me in bed in the morning.” Lance kissed Keith on the cheek and Keith giggled. Shay smiled softly and turned to Hunk.

 

“Come on, guys! Let’s eat and open presents!” Pidge had no patience, seeing all the presents with her name on it. Keith turned to her and crossed his arms. “Hold on, girl! We’re still missing three important people.” Pidge scratched her head and thought for a moment. Then, right when she knew who they were missing, the doorbell rings once more. Lance opens the door and its Marimar, Fernando, and little Javier. “Tio Lance!!” Javier jumped on Lance and hugged him tightly. Marimar and Fernando waved to everyone and told Javier to let go of Lance so they could say hello too. “Hola, Marimar! Hola, Fernando! Y hola, Javier!” Lance ruffled Javier’s hair as a little joke. Javier giggled, then ran over to Keith. “Tio Keith!!” Keith hugged Javier tightly and smiled to him.

 

Marimar and Fernando introduced themselves to Shay and said hello to everyone. Pidge was criss-cross on the floor, pouting. “Can we open the presents now??” Lance turned to her and nodded. “But, you have to pass all the presents out.” Pidge groaned and started to call out the names on the presents. “Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Shay, Marimar, Fernando, Javier, Lance, Keith,  PIDGE FINALLY!” Pidge passed out the presents and opened hers so quickly. Everyone opened their own presents. Everyone gave each other presents and started to talk about stories and memories. Lance thought it was the perfect time to play some Christmas music on the radio. Keith sat next to Lance and opened his little present. He opened the little box and found a ring. Keith gasped and turned to the group and then, back at Lance. Keith was about to cry when he found Lance on one knee, holding his hand.

 

Everyone started to freak out and gather around them. Lance took the box form Keith’s hand and started his prepared speech, “Keith, over this past year and the whole time I’ve known you, I have this connection that I had never before with someone. Even though we had our ups and downs, we still manage and become closer as partners. I’ll just say it, so… Keith Hwan Kogane, will you marry me?” Keith was in tears at the last sentence and whined his tears away with his sweater. “Lance, I’m sorry...but I can’t-”

 

Lance was about to collapse until he sees Keith taking out a little box from his own pocket. Keith goes on one knee and pulls out his own ring. Lance gasped and started to cry himself. “-because I have to ask you.” Everyone was all crying and dying with all this cuteness.

 

“Lance Delmar McClain, will you marry me?” Keith beamed so brightly seeing Lance smiling at the ring. “Hahaha. Dammit-I thought I would win this race!” Lance laughed and sniffling at the same time. Keith laughed with him and asked again. “Well, will you??” Lance smirked at him and kissed him firmly. “Of course, dumbass! Will you marry me??” Keith laughed and nodded to Lance. They took the rings and put them on each other’s fingers.

 

“OMG, I CAN’T HELP IT!! GROUP HUG! GROUP HUG!” Hunk and Pidge screamed at them. They all went into a huge group hug, all crying and laughing. “Congratulations, you two! I knew you would be together in the end.” Marimar said, hugged her little brother and brother-in-law. Lance and Keith looked at their rings and at each other. They kissed once more and hugged again.

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

 

“I love you too, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally done!! hope you guys liked the ending XD


End file.
